Peter and Juliet
by Aragalia Mae
Summary: Juliet moves into Wendy's old nursery from America. and she meets Peter Pan. Peter has a change of heart when he meets his Juliet. this is their adventure. romance adventure A Peter Pan epic- complete
1. meeting Juliet

_Peter Pan is no fool. He is a brave lad who fought the evil captain Hook and fed his hand to a crocodile. Peter is Father to the Lost boys too. One day I want to travel to Neverland and have an adventure of a lifetime. _

I put my journal down and I sighed as a cool breeze swept into the nursery. My family moved here when I was twelve three years ago. In the nursery I found a diary from a girl name Wendy it was dated sixty years before we came here. Her diary was filled with stories of the boy named Peter Pan. Through Wendy's stories I fell in love with the boy who will never grow up.

_Peter Pan will never grow up. He is forever fifteen. Tinkerbell can be jealous, she knows her and Peter can never be together. When I went to Neverland Peter showed me the mermaids and even the fairies. To go to Neverland was quiet an adventure. _

Every night when I say my prayers I pray that I see the boy names Peter. I even started writing my own journal about all the adventures I want to take if I ever do meet Peter Pan. Being an only child making up adventures all through out my childhood alone is boring. I got up and went to the grand piano we brought into the room near the window.

I started playing the piano something other then reading and writing that I loved to do. I have been playing the piano since I was four, eleven years ago. I played a song my mother taught me before she passed away two years ago. The notes played sweetly and rolled off my fingers like water in a waterfall.

When I stopped playing I got up and changed into my clothing. I pulled on short black shorts with an elastic waist and a dark forest green tunic. I let my long blonde hair fall to my waist and I ran a soft brush through my hair. I then crawled into my bed and let my eyes get heavy and I fell into a light sleep.

I felt a tingle on my lips as though someone was running their index finger on my lips and trying not to wake me up. I opened my eyes and I saw a strange boy hovering above me. He had startling beautiful hazel eyes and curly ashy blonde hair. I sat up slowly and he backed away. His eyes kept a lock on mine and I could tell my prayers had been answered. This was indeed Peter Pan.

"Who are you?" I asked the boy although I already knew the answer.

"Who are you?" he asked back and then landed lightly on the ground.

"I am Juliet. And you are?" I replied.

"I am Peter Pan." He said putting his fists on his hips.

I swung my feet over the side of my bed and he looked at me. "What haven't you seen a girl before?"

"It's been a long time. A girl is worth twenty boys though." He said opening my jewelry box.

"You think?" I said kind of blushing.

"Trust me I live with them." he said holding a diamond ring up. That ring was from my grandmother's wedding.

"That's fascinating ." I said.

"What is?" he asked as he opened a jack in the box and pulled a knife to it.

"That you are actually here. For three years I've been wanting you to come here." I told him.

"Oh I have been coming here for a long time now. I like to listen to the stories you tell and write. The ones of me of course." He said.

"I'm glad you like them." I said as I put a thick black belt around my waist.

Peter then suddenly was in my face, "Juliet? Would you like to come to Neverland with me?" he asked.

I nodded, "That would be an awfully big adventure. But I do not know how to fly." I told him. I noticed he was bare chest for the first time. Lean muscles rippled down his arms and torso.

"I can teach you." he said.

My blue eyes lit up, "you can?" I asked.

"All you need is one happy thought and you'll be flying. Where's Tink?" he said.

"Tinkerbell is here?" I asked him.

He nodded then whistled and a glittering lit flew. Then he blew some gold dust in my face. "Now just think of a happy thought. Say it out loud if that helps."

I thought, Peter Pan and adventures. I looked down and my feet were hovering over the floor. "Peter I'm flying." I laughed.

"You're flying." He said and took my hand. "Now come with me and you'll never have to worry about grown up things ever again.

"Never seems like an awfully long time." I said.

He lifted into the air and I followed him afraid to let go of his hand. I knew he could tell because right when we got out of my window I shivered and said maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"You know." He said whispering in my ear, "Flying is an awfully big adventure."

"I do quite like adventures." I said.

He then took my hand once more and we followed the second star to the right and straight on until morning.

_It would be nice to say they made it to the nursery in time, but then there would be no story. And so John, Michael and Wendy were flying with Peter Pan to Neverland. The greatest adventure of all. _

We broke through the morning and I could see the ocean for miles, crystal blue. The trees were green and there was a pirate ship at the far end of the island. We dipped down and I ran my hand through the crystal blue water. It was warm and lovely.

Peter then took my hand and we flew to the underground tree house that he and the lost boys lived in. When we arrived he pushed me in and I slipped and slid down a dirt slid and landed with a thump on the floor. I stood up and there he was sitting in a chair adorned with great bird feathers and leaves. I started walking to him when all of a sudden I was knocked over but someone running into me from behind.

"Father!" I heard a bunch of boy's voices yell as they slid down more then one dirt slid into the house.

"Boys!" Peter said with a triumphant smile, "I have brought you a Mother!"

"Mother!" they all crowed and hugged me as I was standing once again.

"I don not know how to be a mother, though." I looked at Peter who know was standing in front of me. he was a head taller then me, I never noticed before.

"Can you tell stories?" one of the boys asked.

"Yes I can." I said smiling weakly.

"Then you will be a perfect mother." Another tinier boy said.

"Mother, can you tell us a story?" the twins asked at the same time.

"Of course." I said looking nervously at Peter.

"Mother will tell us a story!" Peter announced and went sit in his chair. All the lost boys ran and sat at his feet.

I stood there and asked what story they would like to hear. "One of adventure!" the little one names Slightly said.

"All my stories are of adventures." I said smiling.

"What's a good one?" Peter asked, "I do like the one about me."

"I suppose you would. What about the princess Pocahontas?" I asked.


	2. first lullaby

"Who is that?" Toodles asked.

"A brave hearted Indian princess." I said.

"Sounds exciting." Peter said leaning forward in his chair."

"Aye, it is. So Pocahontas was daughter to the chief of their tribe. She was an adventurous girl. She had beautiful brown eyes and long black hair that was as black as the black of a black night. Now one day she strayed across the bending river to Mother Willow, a tree that possessed the soul of her grandmother. Mother Willow told her that their were English men about searching for gold. Pocahontas who always wanted an adventure went out and met one of these men names John Smith. Now Pocahontas was already engaged, planed to marry but she fell in love with John Smith not in love with the man she was supposed to marry. Now one of the English men killed the man she was to marry and John Smith was captured and planed to be executed. Right before her father smashed John Smith's brains out Pocahontas jumped in the way saying 'if you kill him, you'll have to kill me. I love him'. Then she kissed the brave John Smith and her father released him. The only thing that destroys this happy ending is that no longer could John Smith stay in the new world. He had to leave, promising to return. Only he never did." I ended my story.

"That truly is…"

"Tragic."

"Dreadfully…"

"Sad…"

"I don't think so. She risked her life to save the man she loved." I said.

Peter made a disgusted face, "Men."

"You are a man." I replied.

He jumped up and got in my face and in a stern voice replied, "I am no man, I forever will be a boy."

"Suit yourself, Peter." I said.

"Are mother and father fighting?" the tiniest boy asked Slightly.

"No we are not fighting." I answered him.

"Okay Mother." He smiled in reply.

"Now what, Father?" Slightly asked. Just as he did I yawned.

"I think mother needs a rest." Peter said. "You can rest in my bed. It's the one over there."

"Thank you, Peter." I said and walked over to the bed. It was rounded and cover in an animal skin blanket that was furry and soft and candles were lit all around it and the ceiling hung low above the bed. I crawled on top of the fur I decided was a wolf's pelt and I laid my head on my arm facing the boys.

I closed my eyes, I was awfully tired and I fell into a light sleep and I could here the boys whispers and talking. I assumed Peter was sitting back in his chair because I heard the squeaking of a chair under someone's weight.

"My, Mother, looks like an angel when she sleeps." I heard Slightly's higher pitched voice. Then I felt someone brush a piece of hair out of my eyes.

"Twins let her be." I heard Peter say.

"Father, will she leave like the Wendy lady?" Toodles asked.

"I don't think so. She wanted to come here. I don't think she wants to grow up." He said, I could tell he was happy at that fact.

I tossed in my sleep I could see my mother yelling and screaming and crying for me only she is dead. I could see my father looking the other way closing the window, where I could never enter again. I cried out loud and I felt a hand caress my face and shush me in my sleep. "Mother!" I screamed out loud. I shot up straight and hit my head with a thump on the low ceiling and my hand flew to my head.

I saw Peter staring at me. I fell backwards and closed my eyes. I fell asleep now into a deep peaceful sleep. I felt a hand run along my arm and I could tell Peter or someone was still sitting on the bed next to me. I could hear the lost boys all leave as Peter said for them to go out and find fruit. I did see fruit growing from trees on our way here, not normal fruit but strange looking kinds.

When I finally stirred I opened my eyes and sat up careful of my head and the low ceiling. I saw everyone sleeping in their beds and I saw Peter sitting in his chair turning a sword over and over in his hands. I swung my feet over the side of the bed and was careful not to step on Slightly who was sleeping near Peter's bed. I walked over to Peter's chair.

"Peter?" I asked.

He looked up and put the sword away, "I hope you are well rested now." he said.

"Yes, thank you." I smiled, "You should get some rest Peter."

"I didn't want to when you were asleep in case someone needed me." he replied.

"Well I am awake now, go on and get some sleep." I said.

He got out of the chair and then went and laid down. At the same time Curly stirred. "Mother, I can't sleep. Can you tell me a lullaby?"

"You mean sing you a lullaby?" I asked walking over to his bed.

"Yes, mother." He said.

I sat on his bed and he crawled and laid his head on my lap. I pulled his blanket up and covered him and I ran my fingers through his hair. I opened my mouth and musical harmonious notes flowed out.

_Closed your eyes little one_

_Let your dreams carry you on_

_To stars in the sky_

_Into another life_

_Sleep sound_

_Dream sweet_

_I am always here to protect you_

By this time the twins woke up and came and laid on the other side of me both using my right thigh to rest their heads. And Toodels and Slightly came over and laid on the floor in front of me. I could see Peter now propped up on one arm watching me as I sang the boys to sleep, all their eye lids were dropping.

_I will always love you_

_You need your sleep my little one_

_Let your dreams carry you _

_Through the night_

_Fly through the stars _

_And over the oceans_

_Hear the sirens song _

_And let your mind wonder_

_And in the morning_

_I will love you never less_

I then saw all the boys were fast asleep including Peter once I finished my song. I slowly stood and placed a pillow under each boy's head and kissed them all on the brow. I then walked over to Peter's bed and he was alone as all the others were around Curly's bed were I just was. I lifted his head carefully and placed his pillow under his head and I took the blanket and covered him with it. "Good night Peter." I said softly.


	3. new clothes

**Sorry this is a shorter chapter but i needed to end the chapter here. enjoy!**

**-Lee**

I then walked up the spiraling stair case and walked outside. It was dark now so I turned and went back inside. I sat on a cushion that was on the floor and I found a needle, thread and I got one of Toodles shirt and I started sewing the large hole in his shirt. I found a piece of clothe and I was patching his shirt.

I spent the night humming to myself and cleaning up the house, I knew the boys wouldn't like it but I was bored and had nothing else to do. I could see the first rays of light so I went outside once more. I remembered where the boys got the fruit so I took a basket and went pick a bunch of fruit.

When I got back in the house with the basket of fruit everyone but Slightly was asleep still. He walked over to me and took the basket and placed it on the table in the room. "Mother, should I wake father?" he asked quietly, "And the others?"

I looked at Peter who was fast asleep and looked so much younger in his sleep. His mouth was slightly ajar and his ashy blond curls hung in his eyes. He needed rest, they all did. "No, Dear, let them rest."

"What do I do mother?" he asked.

"Come see if this shirt fits, I patched it for you." I said tossing him the grey shirt I patched.

He pulled it on over his head and saw the patch over the right shoulder and smiled. Then he ran and gave me a hug, "Thank you mother!"

"You're welcome Slightly." I said hugging him back. I know knew I never wanted to leave this place.

"I wish I would have gotten you something." He said casting his eyes downward.

"Dear, this is what mothers do. They do something and ask for nothing in return." I said. This was true. I remember my mother buying me the most beautiful blue dress to wear for my birthday party and asked for nothing in return.

He looked around then took off his bracelet. It was more like a piece of rope tied on his wrist, "I want you to have this." He then took my right hand and tied it back on my right wrist.

"Thank you Slightly." I said.

He then went and sat in a chair around the table and started tinkering with some things he picked up off of the floor near his bed side. I sat back on the cushion and kept patching their clothes, shirts and pants. They were severely worn out but this was the best I could do since there were no market places anywhere around here.

Finally the lost boys were beginning to stir. I told them not to eat until Peter came so they all went down to the river to bathe. I stayed seated on the cushion mending their clothing until I heard Peter stir. I looked at him and he pushed himself up on his elbows then wiped his face with his arm and then looked around. "where are they all?" he asked.

"They went to the river to wash." I answered and put the black shirt I was sewing down and I stood up. "I believe you had a good sleep."

"How long was I asleep?" he asked.

"A while, it's nearly noon." I answered.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked almost frustrated and he got out of bed and once again got in my face.

"I thought you could use the rest, plus nothing was happening. I just mended some of the boys shirts and pants." I answered.

"Let me see that green shirt." He said. Then I looked and noticed he was bare chest right there in front of me again and I got uncomfortable.

I walked over and picked up the green shirt and tossed it to him. He pulled it on over his head and smiled. It fit perfectly. "This is great." Then he took it off and tossed it back and I caught it. "But I prefer not to wear a shirt."

I then folded the shirt again and put it back on the top of the pile. "Suit yourself."

"We should get you some more clothes." Peter said.

"How?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Then again I rather pants and a shirt over a gown any day.

"Take that green shirt. It's mine but you take it. And take those brown pants in the corner they should fit you, though they might be a tad big for you." he said. "I'll step outside so you can change."

Then he took off outside. I then undid my belt and pulled off my tunic and slipped on the green shirt, it was a tad big but it was better then most shirts. Then I walked over and took the brown pants and changed into them they were a bit long so I just rolled up the bottom of them. I then took my own clothes and folded them and put them on a shelf in the tree house. I then put my belt back around my waist which made the shirt come in so I didn't look like a box. For the first time I noticed my mother's curves in my own body and strangely I was embarrassed.

"Are you changed?" I heard Slightly's voice.

"Yes come in." I called back as I brushed my hair with my fingers.

All the lost boys came in and I could see how dirty they were before because now they were all cleaned. They all ran and sat around the table and Peter was the last to sit.

"Say grace." Peter said.

"GRACE!" they all yelled and started eating the fruit.

I laughed and picked up an apple and bit into it. It was good and felt nice to my empty stomach. Before I knew it I was on my second apple. I then wiped my mouth with the back of my hand then wiped my hands on the shirt. I then braided my hair back quickly.

"What's that?" Toodles asked pointing to Slightly's bacelt around my wrist.

"Slightly gave it to me." I said.

Slightly smiled.

"I like the new clothes you have." Toodles said.

"Thanks, Peter let me borrow them." there was a gasp from all the lost boys and they all turned to Peter.

"Since when do you share?" Slightly asked sarcastically.

"Boys, be kind to your father." I said then thought of how silly I sounded.

"Yes mother." They all said in unison.

"Because she is your Mother and I thought she would be more comfortable with new clothes." He said then bit into an apple and looked down and I looked away but not before I saw a light blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you again Peter." I said.

"Father, what adventure will we go on today?" Slightly asked Peter.


	4. treasure hunt

"Let Mother chose." Peter answered.

"But I do not know what you can do here." I said.

"You can do everything in Neverland!" Nibs said.

"You can fly!"

"Mess with pirates!"

"See mermaids!"

"Hunt!"

"For treasure too!"

"Treasure?" I asked.

"Peter, I mean Father stole Captain Hook's treasure chest and hid it somewhere on the island. Who ever finds it first wins the Treasure hunt!" Nibs said.

"Sounds exciting." I said.

"Then we will go on a treasure hunt!" Peter said standing up.

"yay!" the boys said then they all ran out of the house and out to find the treasure chest.

"Peter? Are you coming with us?" I asked.

"I know where it is, wouldn't that be cheating?" he asked.

"I don't know my way around and I might get lost. Could you just come with me? make sure I don't get into trouble?" I asked really wanting to talk to him. plus I needed him for me to fly, he was my happy thought.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. But my lips are sealed." He said.

"Yes Sir." I said.

"Come on." He said beckoning for me to follow. I followed him out of the house.

We flew around the island and I awed at the beautiful scene. I saw a glimmer of something shining on the beach. "Peter lets go to that beach." I said. he nodded then took my hand and we dove down. we landed on the beach and I ran and picked up the glimmering object. It was a blue and gold music box that played My LULABY! This was my music box that I lost when I was five back home.

"My music box." I said picking it up.

"When people lose things after a long time they wash up on the shores of Neverland." Peter explained.

I turned the little dial and opened the music box. The ballerina stood up and danced to the music. A tear formed in my eye, this was my mother's music box before mine. She fussed at me when I had lost it, if only she could see that I found it again.

"Juliet? Why are you crying?" Peter asked in my ear.

I turned to him and swallowed back the tears, "I'm not crying, I'm happy. This was my mother's and she gave it to me."

"We can fly back and give it to her." He suggested and started to lift in the air.

"Peter, my mother is dead." I said and he floated back down.

"What was it like to have a mother?" he asked.

"Don't you remember your mother?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, it's been a long time. I ran away one night when I heard my parents talking about what I was going to be when I would become a man. Then I found my fairy Tink and she brought me here." He said.

"Having a mother was comforting. She would hold you when you got scared at night, sing you sleep too. She'd tell you stories and play games with you. then she'd tuck you in at night and check on you to make sure you were okay. She'd take care of you when you get sick and mend your clothes and make you breakfast and dinner." I said remembering all the love my mother showed me before she passed away.

"You do those things for me and the lost boys!" Peter pointed out. "Maybe you really are a mother!"

"I'm not, to be a mother you have to have a husband and children." I said, "At least that's how it normally goes."

"Well just incase you haven't noticed Neverland isn't exactly normal." He said as we now walked along the beach. "The boys told me they are all fond of you."

I smiled, "I'm just trying to be a mother to them, I guess."

"They like when you sing to them." he added.

"Do you like it when I sing to ya'll?" I asked.

"It's alright." He said and kept walking and I stopped walking.

"Alright? You seemed pretty happy last night when I sang everyone to sleep." I remarked.

"I'm messing with you. It was nice." He said.

I started to think he really needed a mother in his life. They all did, even I still needed my mother. "Really?" I asked catching up with him.

"You have a nice voice. It's way better then when Toodles tries at least." I don't know why but this brought a smile to my face. and he laughed and I blushed and looked to the ocean.

We heard a whistle. "Slightly." Peter and I both said at once.

"Come on." He said and grabbed my hand. We flew to where the whistle came from. We found all the lost boys in a cave and Slightly was sitting on a treasure box with a crown on his head and jewels around his neck .

"I won!" Slightly announced.

"I thought no one would find it this time!" Peter said in disappointment.

"Yea well you thought wrong." Slightly said. "I'm smart."

"Yes you sure are Slightly." I laughed.

"Mother!" he said and ran and gave me a golden chain with a blue diamond on it in a gold circle.

"Oh, thank you Slightly." I said as he put it around my neck. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you for singing to us last night!" he said. then he stood in front of Peter, "Father, thank you for finding her for our mother!" then he gave Peter a hug. Peter was taken back and I giggled.

"Welcome, everyone back to the house!" Peter announced.

They all left and ran or flew back to the house. Peter walked to the chest, "I need to hide this better next time."

I went and picked up a shining sword. I tossed it in the air the spun and caught it, "Fascinating."

"What is?" he asked looking at me as I sword fought an invisible pirate.

"All of this is. I feel like I'm dreaming." I said.

He picked up a sword and came to meet me. then without a warning we started sword fighting. I picked up easily and I was fast but then he started flying. "Peter no fair!" I called as I knocked his blow aside.

"You can fly too." He reminded me.

I then pictured him smiling in my mind, him as he was asleep. Then I was lifted in the air. I flew around him and laughed out loud, we ended up sword fighting while flying back to the house. I took off in front of him he was fast but I was faster. I entered the house and stood ready with my sword. The boys were all now crowed around Peter's chair. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I spun around, it was Peter.

Our swords clashed and I disarmed him and held my sword at his throat. "I win." I smiled then threw the sword into a pot in the corner of the house.


	5. fight, fight, fight

"No one ever beat Peter before." Toodles said.

"Mother is a sword fighter." Slightly cheered.

"Well done." Peter said and rubbed then base of his throat where my sword was.

"Thank you, I've had practice." I said.

"Like what?" he asked as he sat in his chair. The boys all sat to listen.

"When I lived back in America not only was I a story teller and a singer but I was a fighter. Since I was little I boxed. You fight someone else hand to hand and throw punches at them. Who ever is the last standing wins basically. You train all day every day if you want to be the best. And my and my old friend Carter used to fence. Take swords and fight for sport only." I explained.

"You're a girl but you did boy things?" Nibs asked.

"I was always a fighter. I had a fighter's spirit. So my mother let me try new things and I found out I loved stories, piano, boxing and singing." I smiled.

"Father, if Hook comes we can have Mother fight him. no way she'll lose!" Slightly said.

This upset Peter because his faced turned red, "no one but me fights Hook." He then stood and stomped over to me, "You are no fighter you are just a girl." He said harshly.

"Father stop.." Toodles said.

"Are mother and father fighting again?" the smallest boy asked.

"No I'm not." I told Peter.

"You are just a story teller." He spat, "not a fighter."

"Peter…" I said as I felt a tear roll down my face.

"Go home."

"I don't want to go home! I want to stay here! You can fight Hook, I don't want to!" I said.

His faced turned slightly less red, "Why are you here?"

"You asked me to come and tell you all stories and be your mother." I replied and looked down.

"Mother please tell father to stop being mad." I heard Slightly tell me.

Peter turned to slightly, "I am not mad!" he yelled.

I ran in between Peter and the Boys. "Is this because I beat you at sword fighting?" I asked, "Because I didn't mean to."

Peter then turned and laid down on his bed and started playing his reed flute.

"Boys go out and play, let me talk to Pete.. Father." I told them. They are ran put the house.

I walked over to Peter's bed, "Peter. What's wrong?" I asked. He turned away from me. I sighed and sat on the foot of his bed facing him. "Peter can we please talk."

"There is nothing to talk about." He said.

"You are acting like a child." I said.

"I am a child."

"Then can you pretend to be a little grown up so we can at least talk?" I asked.

He put his head on his arm and I saw him close his eyes. "I don't want to talk about anything."

"As you wish." I said.


	6. amends

I then moved and sat near the side of his torso. He was on his stomach and I put a hand on his shoulder. He shivered but didn't push me away.

I started singing a song to him. It was a song my mother taught me. I could see and feel him relax and I rubbed his back gently. He wasn't sleeping but I could tell he just needed time to himself. I got up and started to walk away but he grabbed my wrist with out hardly moving. I sat back down and sang another song for him. He looked like a child to me laying there. He turned onto his back and looked at me as I sang. He took my hand in his and touched each of my fingers then held our hand up next to each other palm to palm. His hand was bigger then mine and then he put my hand back by my side. When I finished my song I got up.

"Juliet?" he called softly.

"Yes, Peter?" I asked without turning back to him.

"Don't leave." He said.

"I won't." I said.

"Thank you." I heard him say. He rolled over and started fiddling with something on the bed side table.

I went outside and went to the river. I took of my clothes and lowered myself into the cool water. I washed the dirt off of me then I got out and put my hair into a messy bun and pulled my clothes back on. When I returned to the house I saw all the boys standing around the table with Peter at the head. They then ran around the table. I saw it was pilled high with delicious fruit.

"This is for you Mother." Slightly said.

I smiled and looked at Peter who shrugged and smiled back, "Thank you boys."

Then Toodles and Nibs came and took my hand and Peter pulled out my chair. I sat down and Peter pushed my chair in. then they all took their seats. We all started eating and when we were down I thanked them.

Peter stood, "Boys let's clean up, for Mother."

They all cleaned off the table. I smiled, what had brought on this change in all their attitudes.

All the boys then ran into bed and they sat up and wrapped themselves in blankets. I guess they wanted me to tell them a story. Peter sat in his chair with his feet hanging over one of the arm rests.

"Which story will you tell us tonight mother?" Nibs asked.

I thought about it, "Ah! I'll tell you one that I read in a book before I came here."

"What's it about?" Slightly asked.

"All of you, and Peter." I answered. Peter sat regularly now and look at me intently.

"There was a girl named Wendy, and two boys named John and Michael. One day a strange boy paid them a visit to their nursery his name was Peter Pan. Peter taught them to fly and so they all came to Neverland. Wendy was "mother" to the lost boys and Peter and told them stories everyday. Now the menacing Hook captured Wendy and Pan and all the lost boys went to her rescue. They fought of Hook and with a hidden kiss Peter defeated the evil hook and fed him to the croc. But in the end Wendy, John and Michael all had to go home once again to grow up. Now they all live happily ever after. And now Peter and the lost boys have a new mother who sings to them and tells them stories every day." I finished my story.

"IS that new mother you, mother?" Curly asked.

"Yes Curly it is me." I said and went and tucked him in bed and kissed his brow.

"Good, we like you." the twins said. I tucked them in then kissed each one's brow.

Each boy said something to me and I tucked them in then kissed their brow. All except Peter. I went and stood in front of him and crossed my arms. "Shall I tuck you into bed too?" I asked jokingly.

"I'm rested enough. You take my bed and get some sleep." He said.

"No, you. I'll take the swing bed." I said then went and sat on the bed. it was a hammock with a pillow and a blanket. I laid down. and dimmed the light, "Goodnight Peter."

" 'night Juliet." He said. I closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep.

Later in the night I felt arms under me and lift me up. Then I felt soft fur under me and my head hit a pillow. Whoever moved me pulled a blanket up to my shoulders then kissed my brow like I did to each of the boys.

I woke up and I saw I was laying in Peter's bed. I sat up carefully and saw that no one was around. I got up and walked around and I saw a note hanging on one of the entrances to the house. I opened it and it read:

_Juliet, _

_Look near the bed under a blanket. The boys helped me bring it back for you. It's almost twilight you slept all day. we didn't want to wake you. _

_Peter_

I rolled the note back and went and looked under the blanket. It was a beautiful blue dress my mother passed down to me. Why would they bring me this I wondered. I then slipped the dress on. It fell to the floor and hugged my body close. It had one strap of silky fabric that went over my right shoulder. I never wore this dress before. I then let my hair down and braided a wrap braid from my left ear and down and over my head and stopped under my right ear to make like a Greek Emperor's crown of leaves.

I walked out of the house and saw twilight was falling and there were lanterns in the trees and little notes hanging around.

I took the first note.

_Keep going straight. _

Then the second.

_Now follow the lnterns to the right. _

The third.

_Keep going Juliet._

Then the forth.

_One more, but now turn to your left and go straight a ways. _

I stopped at the last lantern and got the last note.

_Now slowly turn around. _

I turned around but no one was there, then I looked up. Peter was standing in a tree. He had a nice blue polo shirt on tucked into black slacks although we were both barefoot. He floated down and I looked at me. then from behind his back he pulled out a red rose and handed it to me. I thought he wasn't a man of feeling from Wendy's writing. Plus, why would he do this for me.

"I'm sorry I was so rude the other day." Peter told me.

"You did all this for me?" I asked.

He nodded, "I did this all for you, with help from Tink and the lost boys."

He then took my hand and walked off of the lit trail. Then I saw the fairies fluttering about leaving trails of golden light as they flew by. It took my breath away it was so beautiful.

Peter looked over at me then smiled. A ways after walking he stopped and bowed to me. I curtsied and he took one of my hands and I put my other on his shoulder, then he put his on my hip. We started stepping side to side then turned in a circle. I laughed and then I started lifting into the air, I was so happy. Then we were dancing on the wind, literally. The fairies flew around us. It was just like a school dance back home, only we were the only two there, there was no music and we would never grow up.

After dancing in silence a while Peter stopped. "Fascinating." He stole my line.

"What is?" I asked.

"All of this." He answered, the tables were turned, "You here with me. This must be a fairytale."

"I believe it is." I answered.

"This is all make believe isn't it?"

"Yes, I believe so." I said then I started floating back down.

He followed me. "Do you feel something strange in your gut?" he asked.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know something weird." He said, "I don't know what it's called."

"Neither do I." I lied. I knew what he was talking about it was the same thing my parents felt when they talked to each other.

He took my hand and we started walking again away from the lights. "Tell me, what were your parents like?"

"They were happy and so in love." I said.

"Love?" he asked.

"Yes, in love. When they saw each other they'd both get happy. And father would always do things for her when she didn't ask. And she did the same for him. father would always hug her and kiss her when he got home from work. They would smile a lot. Mom told me once whenever he smiles at her she'd get butterflies in her stomach." I told him looking down, "They'd always find some way to let each other know they were never going to separate from each other."

"That's love?" he asked.

"I guess, I don't really know. I think it's just the way you feel when you find a best friend. My mom once told me my father was her best friend. They would always play and talk before they got married. She said she fell in love with him because they got along great and he always made her happy, even if the fought every once in a while."

"Do I make you happy?" he asked curiously. I was guessing he wanted to figure out if we both had that as the strange feeling in our gut.

"Yes, you're my best friend." I answered. "Do I make you happy?" I asked.

He hesitated then nodded, "You're nice to me. Even when I got made and yelled at you, you didn't yell back. You just came and sang me to sleep again." then he pointed out, "we do things for each other without the other one asking."

"I suppose we do." I nodded. Where was he going with this.

"Juliet?" he asked.

"Yes, Peter?" I asked.

"What's a kiss?" he asked.

"You can't really not know what a kiss is." I said, "So you don't know what a kiss is?" I asked.

He shook his head, "no. I don't know what a kiss is, that's why I asked."

"Oh."

"can you show me what a kiss is?" He asked.

"they say you should only kiss someone you know is the one you'll be with forever." I said.

"I got a kiss once, I remember." Then he pulled a thimble from his pocket and handed it to me.

"This is a thimble." I corrected him.

"No this is a kiss, I remember a thimble is something else." He argued.

"Then what is a thimble?" I asked.

He leaned in then kissed my cheek. "That is a thimble."

I giggled, "No that was a kiss. And this." I held up the thimble, "this is a thimble."

"Oh. I got them mixed up." He said not embarrassed but almost confused.

I looked up and saw it was getting late. I thought the lost boys would be wondering where we were. "Peter, it's getting late maybe we should get back to the house."

"It's fine, the boys know we'll be in later." He said like he had this all planned out already.

"Why did you pick this dress to bring back to me?" I asked.

"'caus I liked the color, and thought you might want it." he said smiling.

"Thank you Peter." I smiled.

"You are happy?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes I am."

"Do you really want to go back?" he asked.

I nodded, "yes, Peter."

He took my hand and led me back to the tree house. All the lanterns were faintly glowing and out the corner of my eye I kept spotting Peter looking at me. When I turned to look at him he would look ahead and I would giggle to myself and blush. I knew what love was, I loved my mother but I think love for a boy is different. It was like I didn't like being apart from Peter, and they way our hands just fit together. This was silly to be falling in love with a boy I barely knew.


	7. pirates

We got back to the house and he let me in, "I'll tell the boys to wait so you can change." He said and closed the door behind me.

I slid down a slid and then walked to the shelf and changed into my black shorts and the forest green tunic. As I was letting my hair down I called to Peter and then all the boys came in. They all instantly grabbed a blanket then sat around Peter's chair for a story.

I told them the story this time of Cinderella I could tell Peter liked this one a lot even though he preferred ones about himself. When I finished telling my story the lost boys all scurried and climbed into their beds. Curly then asked if I could sing them a song. Of course I nodded and started singing a song I liked called Never Alone by the Barlow Girls. By the time I finished that song only the twins and Toodles were still awake so I sang the song once more. Then I saw them drift off to sleep. I stopped singing and saw Peter yawn in his chair.

He walked over and laid on his bed after I told him I wasn't tired. He crawled on the blanket and laid his head on his arm. I walked to him and lifted his head onto the pillow as his eyes were drifting shut then I pulled the blanket over him. His eyes stayed shut and I smiled. I then went and laid on the hammock and fell asleep wrapped in the blanket.

When I woke up I was startled by Slightly shaking me awake. "Mother have you seen father?" he asked.

I sat up and looked around, Peter was no where to be found. "No, but I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"What if he's had a run in with Hook?" Nibs asked.

"Maybe we should go ask the mermaids?" I suggested.

"Some of us will stay here in case Father comes back." Toodles said.

"The twins, nibs and I will join you." Slightly said.

"Perfect. Let's go!" I said strapping on my belt and putting two swords in my belt. The boys each grabbed a sword and their bows and arrows.

When we reached the mermaids lagoon we still hadn't heard from the others that Peter made it back.

"Where is Peter?" I asked one of the mermaids.

_Peter is on Hook's ship. _The first said.

_Hook took him sometime last night when he was wondering about late alone. _The second said.

"Hook has Peter." I said turning back to the boys.

"We shall get the others." Slightly announced.

"No, let me go alone." I said, "You all said I could defeat Hook myself."

"Mother there are so many Pirates though." Slightly objected.

"Slightly, I'm leaving you in charge. I need to save Peter." I said. "Now you boys go back and if I need I'll call you with a whistle. Stay alert."

"Yes mother." They all said then ran off to the house.

"I hope I know what I just got myself into." I said as I lifted off into the air.

I flew over the island until I saw the pirate ship at last. I flew in and landed on the side of the ship on a shelf. I could hear Peter's voice and someone I think is Hook.

"Who is the girl?" Hook demanded.

"I told you I don't know her name!" Peter lied.

"Don't lie to me boy." Hook threatened.

"I don't all I know is we call her mother." Peter said.

"How sweet I bet she even tells you stories." Hook laughed.

"They are quiet wonderful stories. Great adventures actually." Peter said which kind of made me smile. I figured he was tied to a mast or sitting tied up to where he can't fly away.

"Boys into the Captain's quarters for a meeting!" a pirate called, I supposed this was Smee, Hook's right hand...right hook man. *(LOL)*

Everyone ran to the other side of the ship. I lifted myself to were only my eyes and tip of my head showed I saw the way was clear so I floated up and landed lightly and crawled on my hands and knees over to Peter. He was seated tied down with rope and his ankle was tied to a canon ball.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I had to save you." I said taking out a knife and sawed through the ropes.

"Get out of here I can handle it on my own." He said.

"Peter, shush they'll—" then I saw his eyes open wide and he yelled my name.

I was ripped upwards and I felt a sharp cold metal object at the base of my throat. Should I call the boys? No, I didn't want to endanger them.

"Juliet!" Peter called trying to reach for me but the canon ball chained to his ankle kept him from saving me.

"Juliet is your name?" the man hissed in my ear.

"Hook." I spat.

"Aye, you know my name." he said.

"Let her go! She's done nothing to you Hook! It's me you want not her!" Peter cried out.

"I think you would make a fine addition to our pirate family as a story teller." Hook offered.

"Never." I said. then I jerked my head back and heard his nose crack and I fell to the floor and scrambled to Peter.

Peter pushed me to the edge of the ship, "Get away!" he said.

"Not without you!" I said.

Hook then pulled out a sword. I unsheathed my two and he came at me. I dove right then left and parried each blow. After a few blows I started spinning and I hit him in the calf enough to make him stumbled for me to disarm him and Peter picked up his fallen sword. Then I tossed Peter my swords and I jabbed Hook in the stomach. I didn't see his hook as he cut my left arm and I cringed and grit my teeth then kicked him in the gut. I then grabbed his hook and yanked and turned it and it fell off. I threw it over the side of the ship.

Then Peter tossed me my sword and I held Hook at sword-point under his throat.

"Let Peter go, and you can live." I hissed.

"Whatever you say lassie." Then he scooted over now unarmed and unlocked the chain on Peter's ankle. Peter then flew into the air and I followed.

He flew quickly into the house and I followed. I tossed the sword into the pot with the others and Peter was pacing back and forth. The boys were all on the spiral stair case looking over slightly.

Peter then turned to me, "What were you thinking?" he demanded.

"I wanted to save you." I said.

"I didn't need saving!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry! Next time Hook has you to kill you I'll sit here and wait until I hear of your death or you come back. How does that sound?" I asked as harshly as I could.

"NO ONE DEFEATS HOOK BUT ME!" he yelled.


	8. a kiss

"Here we go again! I don't care, I don't want to kill him and I didn't want to defeat him! I just wanted you to be safe!" I objected.

The boys tried to interfere but it didn't work.

"Is this all a game to you, Peter? You think your invincible but you could have been killed!"

"Next time you want to save me, don't." he said getting in my face.

I was in real trouble of crying now, "What if I'm in Hook's hands? Would you try and save me?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Then don't." I snapped.

"He could kill you." he argued.

"You too!"

"Go home you're just a girl what do you know!" he yelled at me.

I stumbled backwards a bit and hesitated then spoke softly, "I know I don't want to stay here anymore." It was all a complete lie. Then I turned and ran out of the house.

"Father, why is mother leaving?" I heard Slightly say as i left.

Once outside I lifted into the air, but after half a mile I was crying so hard that the happy thought of Peter turned into a sad memory and I fell to the ground below. I ran with tears streaming down my face. I ran through the forest tripping and stumbling. Then the rain started to fall.

I was tired so I sat and hid under a rock ledge where I was protected from the rain. I could here the boys call my name but I didn't care.

"This is all Father's fault!" I hears Slightly yell, "I like Mother a lot!"

"Me too." I heard Nibs say.

"I want Mother back." Toodles said then they all started crying.

"Peter! How could you let her run away?" Slightly asked Peter.

"If she wanted to go I won't stop her." He said.

"But she doesn't want to go, Father! I talked to her when we picked fruit. She loves it here. She likes all of us especially you father. She doesn't want to go but she hates how you always fuss at her." Slightly said sticking up for me.

Then I heard peter say 'oh' and think a while.

"Go home boys, I'll find her." Peter said.

I heard all the boys leave. Then I heard silence and I crawled out from under the rock. I turned and Peter was standing on top of the rock. I wiped away a tear.

"Go away." I said as I started to walk backwards.

"I'm sorry!" he called.

"No you aren't. You said that last time but you still yell at me! Whenever I try to help you, you yell at me! All you do is yell at me!" I started crying again.

"I promise I won't yell at you again." he said.

"Promises don't mean anything to you! you're just a boy!" I yelled through the rain.

He flew to me and stood there and grabbed my wrists, "Juliet, I'm sorry I over reacted. Forgive me."

I shook my head and tried to break free but his hold on my hands were to strong. Then I collapsed and he caught me. I cried into his chest and he just wrapped his arms around me. I knew I was to tired to break free but I was too sad to let him comfort me like this.

I picked me up in his arms like I was a child and he flew back to the house as I cried into his chest. he laid me on his bed and pulled the blanket to my chin.

"Does this mean no story tonight?" Toodles asked.

"Shush. Go to sleep." Peter ordered.

Then the lights dimmed and I was so tired I just fell asleep.

When I woke up I knew my eyes would be puffy and red from crying during the night. Right when I opened my eyes I could tell Peter didn't get any sleep because he was sitting in his chair starring my way. I carefully got up and saw Slightly curled up unusually clutching his blanket.

"He couldn't sleep while you cried." Peter said.

I picked Slightly up into my arms then sat on his bed and I wrapped him in the blanket and sang him a short song. Instantly I felt Slightly relax as well as all the other boys.

"They don't like us fighting." Peter said.

"I don't like when we fight." I said.

"Here is a kiss, maybe it will make things better." He said and walked over to me and placed a beautiful flower in my hand.

"Thank you Peter." I said and smelled the purple flower. It smelled sweet and of fresh rain.

"I really hoped that the other night would make you forgive me but I guess I messed it all up when I yelled at you." he said, "Slightly told me you didn't want to leave that you liked all of us here."

"I do like you all very much. Especially you Peter."

"Do you _love _me?" he asked referring to our conversation a few days ago.

"I don not know." I said slightly confused.

"I mean, we both are happy when we see each other. We do things for each other. And no matter what fights we get in, we forgive each other." He repeated what I told him I saw in my parents before my mom died.

"Peter, do you love me?" I asked back.

"I guess I do." He said confused. "I mean what you said love is like, we do. I even gave you that kiss."

"I guess so." I said.


	9. a cold cough cough

A few weeks passed and everything went back to like it was before Peter and I had our latest fight. We all laughed and went on treasure hunts. Peter and I would walk at night and talk. I would tell the boys stories and sing them to sleep and when they couldn't sleep I'd sing to them all over again. When Peter couldn't sleep I would go sit on his bed and he would place his head in my lap and I would sing and run my fingers through his hair.

Slightly I think was forming a crush on me because he was always bringing me gifts and was always offering to do things for me. He was always the one closest to me when I told them their nightly story. When he got sick he seemed to like all the personal attention I gave him.

Peter ended up coughing loudly in the middle of the night and it woke me up. I walked over to his bed and he was sitting up coughing.

"Peter are you okay?" I asked.

"I think Slightly gave me his cold." He said.

"We just have to let it run it's course, Peter." I said. I then walked to the other side of the house and got the bowl from under the dripping root and replaced it with another bowl. The water in it was cool. I soaked a cloth in it then pressed it to Peter's forehead. It heated up as soon as it touched his forehead. I felt his forehead and cheek with my hand and he was burning up. "you have a fever. Drink this."

I handed him a glass filled with water and he drank it thirstily. I refilled it and put it on his bedside table. I then sat on his bed in between him and the bedside table I replaced the wet cloth over and over. His cough lessened, we had no medicine that would get rid of the cold but I stopped by my house the other night and got a box of pills that make the fever go away. I gave him two of those pills and he laid down and looked in pain. I moved his head to where his head was in my lap as I sat cross-legged. I put the refreshed cool cloth on his forehead. I sang a song or two and his eyes drifted shut.

Maybe he would be like Slightly and like all the special attention I had to give him. That thought made me smile. I remember what my mother told me one day. something about if you felt like you couldn't be apart from someone for a long time, and they were your best friend you had a crush on them. If they made you happy and made you smile and laugh and get butterflies then it was a crush. So I was happy to admit I had a crush on Peter Pan.

Three days later Peter was back to his happy self. He was joking and laughing. He even was running around the house. He always commented on how I need to let loose and have some fun every now and then but taking care of eight boys was tough work. Peter had the boys block of part of the house with a curtain that could be pulled aside and there was a bed like his that they made for me. There was a bedside table with a shelf on the wall and a bunch of candles around the circular or oval bed. Peter distracted me for the day by taking me to see everything on the island. When I came back they showed it to me and I hugged Peter without thinking about it. He said he thought I would be more comfortable if I had some privacy where I could change and sleep in peace away from all the boys.

I had my curtain closed and I changed back into Peter's old shirt and the rolled up pants my other clothes were drying since I washed them. But I folded my tunic and shorts neatly and put them on the shelf were I had my flower from Peter which never lost its color and my music box. I then tied back the curtain which let the boys know they could come and disturb me.

Curly then came and announced it was dinner time. We all sat around the table and ate fruit. After dinner all the boys crawled into bed and I told them a story about the Nutcracker and Claira. They liked that one and I knew they never heard it before from there responses. I retired to my bed but didn't undo the curtain incase Slightly or the little ones need me at all.

I crawled into bed and propped myself on my elbows then looked to my left. Peter was propped on his elbows looking at me. The only thing between his bed and mine was his small beside table and my curtain which was tied back on the other side of my small area.

"So you really like it here?" he asked.

"I love it here." I said smiling. He smiled a big smile that made me look away and blush.

"I'm happy you do." He said, "Goodnight."

"Night Peter."


	10. open the window

When I woke up it was early morning. I stretched out my arms and rolled onto my stomach. During the night I had to go sing the twins to sleep again and I ended up facing the wall. I turned and saw Peter propped up on his elbows watching me.

"Fascinating." Once again he was stealing my line.

"What is?" I asked swinging my legs over the bed.

"You smile when you sleep. It's cute." He laughed.

I blushed and looked down, I didn't know I smiled when I slept. So I quickly changed the subject, "The boys are still asleep."

"Let them sleep, let's go on an adventure." He said jumping out of his bed.

Peter and I went to visit my home in London. It was still dark out so we could fly close to the ground and not be spotted. I found the house and I saw the window was closed. I then tried to open it and Peter tried to help but it was Locked and barred on the inside. I cried out to my father and wished he would hear me.

*Peter's P.O.V* (really short)

As I watch Juliet bang on the window calling for her father I look to my left arm and see the scar Hook gave me before Wendy and her brothers left. I remembered our fight.

_She is in her nursery the window Is shut!" Hook told me._

_"I'll open it!" I yelled._

_"I'm afraid the window is barred."_

_"I'll call out her name."_

_"She can't hear you."_

_"No!"_

_"She can't see you."_

_"Wendy!" I cried._

_"She's forgotten all about you."_

_"Stop it, please stop it."_

I couldn't stand this anymore so I flew up onto the roof and sat there and cried to myself. I couldn't stand Juliet not being able to get back into her own house. Then I heard the window fly open and Juliet's relieve laughter as she greeted who ever it was.

"Carter! You did visit!" she told the boy.

"You're my best friend of course I came." The boy replied.

"Where's my father?" she asked I could tell she was looking around. I lowered myself and looked inside careful that no one would see me.

She looked so happy as she hugged the boy and the way she smiled and he smiled. I bet she wanted to stay this time. Another wave of despair swept over me and after all we've been through I thought I knew what I was feeling. When she slept I came one night and stopped at a closed window and I saw a family. They were all sitting around the fire and the mother held the son and the father his daughter. The mother was telling them a story. Then the kids kissed their parents and scurried into bed. The Father tucked them in then met his wife and kissed her cheek and told her he loved her. Was this what love is? I guess you can never know unless it happens to you.

Maybe Juliet loved this boy. I mean she said the way you laugh and smile and she looks happy. Maybe she should stay here.

"I came this morning and no one was here. Perhaps he moved. Where were you?" he asked her.

"Neverland on and adventure with Peter.. Peter! Where's Peter?" I heard her reply as I flew back home. If she wanted to come I knew she knew the way.

_"See Wendy, the second star to the right and straight on until morning."_

*Juliet*

"Carter I have to go find Peter. I'm sorry, stay here I'll try and visit here tonight. I need to go make sure he's okay." I said and flew out the window and back home.

I burst through the light and over the ocean. Never have I flown this fast before I needed to see Peter. Without stopping I flew into the tree house and I called for Peter.

I saw him sitting on his bed with his head on his arm and his knees pulled up. I walked to him and sat by him. "Peter what's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you love the boy?" he asked.

"No, he's just a friend from America." I told him. He looked up and his eyes were teary and red. "What is this all about?"

"Do you want to stay there? do you want to go home?" he asked.

I then realized he must have saw how relieved I was when I saw Carter's familiar face. But I was home, right where I am right now. I am home where Peter is, it hurts me when I see him hurt. I want to laugh when he does, cry when he does, and I can trust him no matter what. "OH, Peter, silly boy, I _am_ home. Right here." I reassured him.

"But…you looked so happy." He said.

"Confused?" I asked.

He nodded, "Very much so. This weird feeling keeps coming back and I don't like not knowing what it is, but then again I like the feeling."

I nodded I felt the same way but now I know I was falling in love with Peter Pan. "I see."

"Do you really actually like it here?" he asked.

"Peter, I _love_ it here." I said. He smiled a crooked smiled that sent my heart racing. I leaned in and kissed his lips.

He seemed just as shocked as I did when our lips touched but neither of us pulled away. Then the moment was ruined by the lost boys all gasping and pointing fingers.

"EW! Gross!" Slightly yelled.

I pulled away from Peter and dropped my eyes and blushed.

*Peter*

"EW! Gross!" Slightly yelled from across the room.

Juliet pulled away and looked down and her cheeks turned a bright red. That made me smile and now I knew she was right, she wasn't going anywhere.

"Get over here slightly!" I yelled and ran after him.

I heard Juliet laugh and it made my heart pick up its pace.

"RUN!" slightly yelled and all the boys took off out of the house.

I turned back to Juliet who had a finger on her bottom lip. I then flew over and kissed her quickly on the cheek. Then I turned and went after the boys.

When I got outside I then shot into the air, I had never been happier in my life. This moment couldn't get any more perfect.

That's what I thought until I heard a cannon go off. Next thing I see is all black.


	11. Hook's reveals the truth

*Juliet*

I fell asleep in my bed thinking about Peter the whole time. I was the luckiest girl in the world and I had forever to enjoy it.

I was woken up by the lost boys all yelling at me. I closed my curtain and changed into my black shorts and my forest green tunic. I put on my belt then I walked out into the main area while I braided my hair back.

"Peter is gone!" Nibs yelled.

"Hook took him!" the twins yelled at the same time.

I grabbed two swords and looked at the boys, "Come on we have to save him."

"But he said last time—" Slightly argued.

"I'm going with or without you." I shouted.

"Let's go boys!" Slightly called.

We ran out of the house and flew to the other side of the island. Dawn was breaking and we saw the ship. We flew and we all landed perched on the same shelf I did last time I came to the Jolly Roger.

"Stay here until I give the signal." I told Slightly then I flew over to the other side of the ship and I peered over the wooden rail. I saw Peter gagged and tied to the mast of the ship. Hook was sitting in a chair near by with his hat over his face like he was sleeping. Smee was sleeping near by and no other Pirate was in sight. I lifted myself a little more as quietly as possible and Peter looked my way and his eyes got big and I knew he would want to say get away by his frantic hazel eyes. I looked around and saw no one so I flew up and pulled out a knife and I started on the rope's at Peter's hand.

Then he ungagged himself and pushed me away with his hands but took the knife and was cutting. "Go, I don't want you to get hurt." He whispered.

"We are in this together." I said then landed silently on my feet.

I looked at him and his eyes caught mine then after a moment they got really big, "Juliet watch out!" he called.

I was grabbed from behind and their was a hold around my neck and I couldn't get away because my arms were pinned to my back. "I'm sorry miss." I heard a pirate say.

Hook jumped out his chair and unsheathed a sword. "Juliet is here to save you Peter."

"I don't need saving." He hissed as the ropes fell and he flew above Hook who swung a sword at him.

Hook then walked to me and ran the point of his Hook down my face. "You caused me a lot of trouble throwing my hook over into the water."

"You deserved it." I spat in his face. He backhanded slapped me across my face causing me to yelp as his rings cut my cheek. He then leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You will die."

"Not so long as I live." Peter said and then Hook spun around.

"Tie her and throw her over board." Hook ordered as he and Peter fought.

The pirate called over to two others and then tied my arms and feet then chained a canon ball to my ankle. "Peter!" I yelled as I wriggled in their grasp as they walked to the edge.

"Juliet!" I heard over the clashing metal.

"Slightly!" I yelled.

The boys jumped over and they started fighting the pirates but it was too late. I was thrown into the air. "Peter!" I yelled.

I hit the water and held my breath. The canon ball made me sink quickly but it wasn't as deep water as I thought it would be. If I could cry I would. Just as I was giving up and my air supply was low I felt arms slide under mine and pick me up. I heard a muffled pistol and I saw the chain break and I was pulled to the surface. I gasped for air and Peter then cut the ropes around my wrists.

He then took my hand and we flew up onto the railing. He then picked up two swords and handed me one. "Leave Hook to me." he said and all I did was nod and jump down from the railing.

Noodler, one of the pirates who has his hands on backwards, came at me and swung a sword. I fell to the ground to avoid the swing then I swung and cut his right thigh. He then stabbed downward and I rolled out the way and his sword stuck in the ship. I then sunk my sword into his gut and he fell over and I pulled my sword out.

I looked over and Peter was really giving Hook a hard time and he antagonized him every second they fought. From somewhere behind I was kicked and stumbled then Hook yanked me up and held his sword to my throat.

"Pan drop the sword or she dies." Hook threatened.

"Don't do it Peter!" I yelled at him.

"All you have to do is turn yourself over and she goes free." Hook entertained the thought.

"Promise you won't hurt a single hair on her head?" Peter asked.

"Peter don't listen to him." then hook pressed the sword to my throat and I tensed and shut up.

"I promise, you have my word." Hook said.

Peter then dropped his swords. Then Hook shoved me to Smee, "Tie her up!" he yelled. Not again, I rolled my eyes.

"You promised!" Peter yelled as two pirates came and bound him.

"Aye, I did." Then Hook came over to me and pulled out a strand of my hair, "And this is the single hair I won't harm. Tie them all up!"

My arms where tied behind my back and my ankles were tied together. The lost boys were all tied in the same way and they sat us down and we were all looking at Peter.

"You should have stayed away." He whispered to me.

"Peter, I can't live without you."

"You'll die and its all my fault." He said hanging his head.

"Look at this Smee, young love." Hook said. At the word love Peter and I both looked up. "You two are in love and you didn't even know it." He laughed.

"Hook let them go!" Peter said.

"Peter stop!" I told him.

Hook then had two pirates tie him to the mast once again. I rolled to my knees and stood then jumped two jumps and I leaned against Peter. I couldn't wrap my arms around him so I just leaned against him and leaned my head on his chest.

"Juliet, you have to take care of the lost boys for me." Peter said.

I looked up and I was terrified for our lives. "Peter, I have one last story that I think you should hear."

"What's going on?" Hook demanded.

"I was just going to tell a story." I said.

"Men, she is telling a story!" Smee announced and everyone went and sat down to listen. Even Hook sat in a chair.

I faced Peter to tell my story, "There was a girl who moved to London. There was also a boy from Neverland. He grew lonely and she wanted an adventure of a lifetime. Fate led him to her open window and she came to Neverland with him. He taught her how to fly and fight pirates. She met Hook and fought him and spared his life. Now the boy was furriated and they fought often. But he was always sorry and the feeling of butterflies would return to their stomachs and they made each other happy. They danced in the night surrounded by fairies and she took care of him and the lost boys when they were sick and told them all stories and sang them lullabies. He took care of her and was always there for her to cry on his shoulder. Then one day the boy was taken by the Pirates and she went after him. she stood in front of him telling him their story. And it took a pirate to tell them what they have been trying to figure out all along. She loves him." I said and leaned against him. Peter dropped his face into my hair and whispered that he felt the same way.

"How…disgusting." Hook spat, "The one thing I hate worse then Peter Pan is Peter Pan and his annoying girlfriend."

I turned around and stood in front of Peter, "Go to hell." I said.

Hook slapped me and I fell to the ground once again. "Juliet!" Peter cried.

"I think it's time for her to be done with once and for all." Hook then picked me up and the pirates shuffled around and pulled out a plank.

Hook set me on the plank and tapped me with the point of his sword until I was on the end. I heard Peter telling him to let me go.

"I love you Peter Pan." I said as Hook shook the plank and I stumbled backwards.


	12. a little help down here

Peter Pan, I love you. ran though my head and I saw his smile in my mind and the happy thought lifted me into the air and onto a shelf. No way I was giving up this easily. Next I heard someone walking onto the board. I then forced my hands out of their ropes and untied my ankles. I floated close to the ship but far enough out to where I could catch who ever it was.

I heard slightly's plead. When I saw him fall I caught him in my arms and placed him on the shelf.

"Did you hear a splash?" I heard Smee.

"The croc must have eaten them whole." Hook clapped, "How wonderful. Bring me the boy."

"You'll never win, Hook." Peter yelled.

I saw Hook shake the plank with Peter on the end. "It's about time I get rid of you once and for all." Then Peter slipped off.

I reached for him and caught him, when he saw me he grew lighter and I knew he was floating. Happy thoughts are all it takes to bring you into the air. He stepped on the shelf and I untied his hands and ankles. "Peter, stop him."

Peter looked at me, "Fascinating."

"What is?" I asked.

"you are." He answered. Then he kissed me.

I blushed and smiled really big I thought my cheeks would be sore in the morning. Peter smiled and then he flew over with me right behind him. We picked up swords as Hook turned on us. I set the lost boys free once again and returned to Peter's side.

"You can never tear us apart Hook." I said.

"I hate you, Juliet!" Hook sneered.

We paused and Peter spoke sarcastically, "Hook, I'm hurt."

"I hate both of you!" he said.

Peter and I attacked by feeding off of each other's swings to where we got Hook standing on the plank. Then we heard a clock ticking and a huge crocodile appeared looking hungrily up. I let Peter have his glory in defeating Hook. He poked Hook in the chest and Hook fell backwards into the Croc's mouth. All the pirates then jumped over board. They might be back, but not for a long time.

I dropped my sword and Peter dropped his in the ocean then turned to me. he picked me up and spun me in the air.

"What would I do without you?" he asked when he put me down.

"It's a good thing you'll never have to find out." I said and hugged him.

"Um, mother a little help down here." We heard Slightly say.

Peter picked him off the shelf and untied his ropes. "Let's go home boys." Peter announced.

We all flew racing each other to the house but Peter never left my side. I guess it did take a grown up to know exactly what love was for Peter and i. but at least now we knew, and Peter and I were both happy.

*Peter*

As I flew by her side I was happy Hook said we were in love. Now I know what love is supposed to be, or at least I think I do. I couldn't be mad at Juliet for coming and saving me this time, I wasn't going to win this one. Hook antagonized me with her name and how she was lying to me, she never wanted to be here she missed home. That was all a lie what he spoke. I let my hand find hers and Juliet smiled and flew a little closer ot me. my heart started pounding. Twice I had truly kissed her and maybe I would do it more often.

"_My father would always kiss my mother when he got home from work…" Juliet told me._

When we arrived home it was twilight so we all ate fruit and then retired into bed. once Juliet changed into a night gown she saved from her old home she came out to sing us a song. Her voice was beautiful, a lot better then Toodles singing. I laughed to myself at the thought. When she looked at me her blue eyes sparkled. She then tucked every boy in and kissed their forehead.

Finally she walked over to me in my bed. She crossed her arms over her chest, "Should I tuck you into bed as well?" she joked.

"I'm fine, thank you." I laughed.

She crawled into her bed which was near mine. Separated only by a small table and the pulled back curtain. She wished me sweet dreams then pulled her blanket over her and turned out the lamp but all the candles around her bed stayed lit casting a beautiful golden glow around her.

I pulled my own blanket over me and rolled to the wall and closed my eyes. I was happy she would never leave, I was very happy.

**_OKay wow so i finished this story in tweleve chapters. yay! but ya'll keep reading. it kills me to end it here so i am continuing the story. part II. i hope you enjoyed it! leave a review and comments are welcome at anytime!  
haha i am really excited to keep this story alive. Long LIve peter Pan the boy who never grows up!_**

**_sincerly, _**

**_AManda Lee_**


	13. Part II:A new beginning

**_OKAy so here their adventure continues. somethings go wrong, not many things. it just pained me to end the story in the last chapter so here's some more...sorry no pirates are back yet_**

**NEW BEGINNING PART 2- One big happy family**

*Juliet*

A few months past and I noticed the boys ripped their patched pants and shirts once more. I chuckled to myself, I knew better they were young adventurous boys. Even one or two of my clothes were ripped. I then returned into the house with a handful of flowers in my hand. I put them in a vase of water and put it in the center of the table. Out of no where Peter came and spun me around and kissed my forehead. Thank you Captain Hook for letting him and me know we were in fact in love.

"What is it Peter?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just good morning." He said then walked to his chair and sat down with a sigh. I came and stood with my arms crossed over my chest. "Oh right," he said and stood up, "Can I help you with anything?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, I was just wondering if I could go to London for a few days."

"Why?" he asked confused sitting back in his chair.

"To get everyone a new set of clothes, I mean all the boys ripped every pair of pants and shirts they have. Plus I want to take them there and see what there is there. it'll be an adventure." I told him.

"Okay, when do I get to go with you?" he asked.

"Well last, first of all you don't wear shirts, plus you don't seem to care if your shorts or pants have a rip. Slightly and Toodles care a bit, Nibs would like a blue shirt and the twins want matching clothes." I told him.

"That would be funny to see Nibs all dressed up." He laughed.

"I was going to take him first. Just to see how things go." I said.

Peter nodded, "Good choice. Where will you stay?" he asked.

"My home, apparently my father didn't leave there. He just only goes late at night and leaves at the break of dawn." I relayed what Carter and I found out.

"When will you leave?" he asked.

"Tonight perhaps."

"When will you be back?"

"Two days tops." I replied.

"Okay. Tell me if its fun." He said.

Then we heard all the lost boys slid down the slides and enter the house.

"Nibs, I am going to London to get everyone new clothes one or two at a time. would you like to come with me first?" I asked Nibs.

"When do we leave?" he asked excitedly.

"Mother, when do I get to go?" Slightly asked.

"You can go next. Peter needs your help this week though." I told Slightly. Peter nodded, I knew he could figure out something.

"We will leave tonight, Nibs. Get your nicest pair of pants and shirt and bring it to me." I told him.

I went into my part of the room and Peter followed. I heard the murmurs of the boys all talking about the adventure that London will be. Peter gave me a small leather pouch.

"What's this?" I asked holding the pouch.

"Gold, jewels. They are worth a lot too." He said. I thanked and hugged him. "Can I help you in any way?" he asked.

I pointed to my pile of neatly folded clothes, "Can you bring my my black shorts and green tunic?"

I grabbed my black leather back pack that I got from my house a few weeks ago. He handed me the folded clothes and I put them in. Nibs then brought me his clothes and I folded them and put them in my bag as well. I tossed in the leather pouch and a knife in a leather case.

"Do you have everything?" Peter asked.

I buckled my bag and nodded, "Yes I sure do. Carter will be at the house waiting with the window open for us."

"BE safe." He said.

"I promise." I promised then pulled the pack onto my back. "Nibs come on."

"Bye Mother!" the boys called as Nibs came and took my hand.

Tink fluttered by and wished us luck and threw an extra dose of fairy dust on us. We walked out the house and everyone wished us good bye. We flew in the air and hand in hand Nibs and I crossed the border of Neverland. With a bright flash of a white light we were flying in London. I led Nibs to my house and the window was opened.

We flew in and he let go of my hand and went jump on one of the beds in the nursery. When he heard someone open the door he flew under the bed, but it was only Carter.

"IF you want to shower, I suggest you go now. Your father will be home in an hour." He said.

"Nibs let's get you showered." I said. "This is my friend Carter, he's on our side."

Nibs came out from hiding, "Pleased to meet you Carter."

"You as well. Let's go, I have a pair of clothes you can wear for the night." He took Nibs' hand and led him to the bathroom.

I walked to my closet and found another forest green tunic and replaced it with my tattered one along with another pair of black shorts. I pulled off my leather boots with the rubber sole and laid them near the bed. I let my hair down and I got a night gown and a fresh set of undergarments out the closet as well.

When Nibs came in he was wearing a shirt and a pair of pants too big for him but he didn't seem to mind. "Mother when you come back can you tell me a story?" he asked.

I picked up my change of fresh clothes, "Of course, Nibs." I knew back home in Neverland Peter would go crazy trying to tell them stories or sing them to sleep. I laughed at the thought.

I went into the bathroom and let the warm water of the shower wash over me. I bathed daily in the river but the water was always cold and nothing felt better then a warm shower. I washed my hair with shampoo, something I didn't do, no we used a bar of soap as shampoo. I laughed to myself once again. I turned off the water and dried off with a fluffy towel, it felt soft and nice. I towel-dried my hair and then put on my undergarments and gown. I then brushed my hair with my silver brush I got when I was little. I brought it back into the nursery and put it in my bag when I finished brushing my hair. It wasn't stealing, it was still mine. One thing I loved about my Father, he never let's go of anything.

I went and sat at the foot of the bed Nibs was in. Carter was on guard, he now stayed here as a guest to my father as he came to school here now. I told Nibs the story of Pocahontas, that was his favorite. I sang him a song then tucked him in and kissed his brow. I then crawled into bed as Carter came and warned of five minutes then I turned off the lights. My father would never come into this room said Carter, I hoped he was right.

And right Carter was, he let me know my father went to bed. Then he himself retired into the guest room for a good nights rest.

I woke up to Carter gently shaking me awake. He told me my father already left for work. I woke Nibs up and we went down stairs for breakfast. Carter and I made eggs, bacon and toast. Nibs ate it up excitedly he had never eaten these things since before he could remember. "Mother, when you come with us here you should bring some of this back for us one day. it's yummy." He said helping himself to more eggs.

"Perhaps I will Nibs." I laughed, "Now take your time and I'll go change. Carter can you come upstairs I need to speak to you first."

He followed me up the stairs and into the nursery. "Mother?" he asked me once we were alone.

"Yes, I am their mother. I tell them stories and sing them to sleep. I take care of them when they are sick and I cook for them." I answered.

"How come you remember this world more then them?" he asked.

"I am like my father, I don't let go of anything. Well most things. And I don't want to forget this place. I do like it here but my home is now with Peter and the boys in Neverland." I said.

"You like it there?" he asked.

"I love it there. now excuse me while I go change." I said and grabbed my new tunic and black shorts. I went into the bathroom and changed into them. I went back to the nursery and Carter watched me as I grabbed Nibs dirty clothes and the nightgown and old tunic and black shorts. I then walked down stairs and tossed them in the washing machine. I then went back to find Nibs already changed into his brown pants with one hole in the knee and his green shirt with a patch near the bottom. Not that bad, but no shoes. But the black market is a place were as long as you have money they wouldn't care if you were half naked.

I pulled on my boots then when we were ready I quickly put the clothes into the dryer. I asked carter to return them onto the bed in the nursery when they were done and he said of course. We exited out the front door and Carter gave us a ride in his car across London right before you enter the black market.

"Thank you." I waved good bye. "Nibs stay near me please."


	14. fascinating

First we went to an old sailor who lost his left arm and an eye that was covered by a black eye patch. We sold him a few gems for twice as much as they were actually worth. Then the old women who look more bird like the human like, we sold a few gold coins to for quiet a bit of money as well. Then we entered the better part of the black market.

Nibs quickly found a navy blue T-shirt along with black gym shorts. He like the combination and they fit him well. I bought him the outfit along with a grey T-Shirt with a football on it because he thought it was cool. I put his new clothes into my back pack and we walked hand in hand to a small candy shop. Nibs eyes got even bigger when we saw all the candy in the small shop. He was fascinated by everything in the black market and London because he never remembered any of it.

He looked at a little square piece of blue gummy candy and pointed to it, "what's that called?" he asked me.

"That's called salt water taffy, it's good would you like a piece?" I asked him. he nodded.

He picked up a piece wrapped in a clear wrapper and brought it to the old woman at the counter. "For you a quarter." She said. I gave him the quarter and he gave it to her. He carefully unwrapped it and then popped the candy into his mouth.

He chewed it then his eyes got big, "we have to get everyone else a piece!" he said happily with his mouth full.

He counted out eight pieces one for all of us. I paid for the candy and the lady put them into a small paper bag and I put it away into my back pack. As we were leaving a younger lady working in a small garden caught his eye. "Slightly like flowers." he stated.

I stopped and looked at the lady working. She was harvesting carrots and tomatoes. "She is picking carrots." I said.

"I remember I ate them once." Then he went to a rack with a bunch of white pouched of seeds. He found one of carrots and handed it to me asking, "Can we get this for Slightly? He can have a garden."

"OF course." I paid the lady for the seeds and put them into my back pack too.

It was getting late so I took Nibs hand and we walked out of the black market. I hailed a cab and gave them the address of the house.

"Ole Becket's home?" the man asked.

"Yes sir. I am his niece." I lied, "And this is my little brother."

"Very well. You look like him." the cab driver said.

"I am his sister's daughter. Me and my brother or here visiting for the week." I said. we all sat in silence until we arrived at the house and paid the man. Once the cab left Nibs and I flew up into the window.

Carter came in and asked how are day was. Nibs told him all about how good the candy was and how he got seeds for Slightly to grow carrots in a garden. While they talked I then slipped into the bathroom and showered and put on the night gown again. then I returned and folded my tunic and shorts and put them at the foot of the bed along with my bag of our purchases. Nibs then went shower.

While Nibs was gone Carter and I talked.

"He's a good kid." Carter said.

"They all are." I smiled.

"He really is fascinated by things I lost fascination with when I was a toddler. Salt water taffy? We ate that when we were seven." He remarked.

"He's been ten years old for a long time, He's forgotten his parents and life here in London. Peter is his father and I am his mother. I am all their mothers." I smiled.

"I can't imagine." He said.

"I love it." I said.

"When are you bringing the others?" he asked.

"Slightly is our eleven year old lost boy. He'll be coming with me next. Then the twins the week after, Curly and Toodles the next then Peter the following. If that's okay." I said.

"Perfect, and the last two weeks your father will be on a business trip. I take care of the house now." he said.

Nibs ran into the room in his oversized pajamas and jumped into bed. I walked over and tucked him in. "Which story tonight?" I asked.

"The one about the Cinderella lady and how they found her glass shoe!" he said enthusiastically.

I told him the story making funny faces and the voices I do for all of the different characters. He laughed and Carter watched in amazement. Even I was amazed at everything. Once I was done I kissed Nibs' forehead and told him I was going get a glass of water for the both of us. He said okay and closed his eyes.

I left the room with Carter. Once we were down stairs he looked at the time and said we had a half hour until my father would come back.

"Is there anything you would like before you go back to Neverland?" he asked.

I thought and then realized medicines if anyone were to get sick. I told him and he went through a drawer and pulled out a bottle of pills for migraines, one for lowering fever and one for stomach illnesses. He put them in a Ziploc bag for me and I got Nibs a glass of water.

I went back upstairs and put away the medicine and gave Nibs' his water then returned to tell Carter good night. He hugged me then I ran and crawled into bed.

We would be returning to Never land tonight I thought as I woke up this next morning. I saw Nibs' was not in bed and I wondered down stairs to find Nibs learning for to crack an egg from Carter. I sat at the counter and watched.

"Okay tap the egg on the counter." Carter showed him how. Nibs tried and the egg broke to pieces, "Lighter not that hard Nibs." Carter took his hand in his then put the egg into Nibs' hand. He lightly showed Nib how to crack the egg.

"I got it!" Nibs said then got an egg and perfectly crack on the counter lightly.

"Perfect, Nibs!" Carter patted him on the back , "Now push your thumb into the crack then pull the egg apart." He demonstrated then Nibs tried.

It took two times for Nibs to get it and when he did he showed me and I clapped for him. Carter then cleaned all the mess as he got Nibs to stir the eggs with a whisk in the bowl. As I watched them I started to think what if I got to make a cabinet and we could put food in it that I came and get from this world. Then we could cook it. I mean we have bowls, forks, spoons, knives, and plates and even a few pots back in Neverland on a shelf.

I then heard the sizzling of bacon as Carter finished up our breakfast. Then he sereved our plates and we all ate in silence.

"Oh yea I could eat this every day!" Nibs said.

I laughed, "I think you would get sick of it after a while."

"Well its better then eating fruit everyday all day for a bunch of years in a row." He commented.

"True." I said then ate a piece of bacon.

"You know, Juliet, you should cook spaghetti for them." Carter said.

"I should!"

"What's Spa-get-ey?" Nibs asked.

"It's a tasty food that I used to eat all the time." I said smiling.

Carter then got up and brought me back a cook book. "Take this." Here I'll get you what you need to make spaghetti for eight. He then put a box of noodles, a can of tomato sauce and everything else into a plastic bag and tied it for me.

The rest of the day Nibs, Carter and I all played games. We played Monopoly which Carter liked, then we played Pirate ship treasure hunt for Nibs then we played hide and seek which I liked as a child. Nibs was enjoying himself, and so was I! Carter kept saying how he wishes he never would have to grow up. Nibs told him to come home with us but Carter said he wanted to grow up.

"What happens when you're gone and we come stay here to shop like yesterday and today?" Nibs asked worriedly.

"I'll have children, and they will live here. They will always be here to help you guys. I'll even tell them stories of you, Nibs, and all the lost boys and Peter." Carter promised. I smiled and mouthed, thank you.

Nibs smiled, "Good."

For dinner Carter made vegetable soup and made enough so my father would have extra to freeze. After dinner Nibs showered while I helped Carter clean the kitchen. Nibs then ran down and told me it was my turn. I went shower while Nibs and Carter shared their stories.

When I finished my shower I pull on fresh undergarments and then my tunic and shorts. We were leaving tonight. I put the plastic bag of ingredients into my back pack surprised everything fit. I looked at the time and said that we would leave at eleven and it was ten now. I went down stairs to find Carter listening to Nibs read from a book, or try to read from a book. Carter helped him a lot along the way. That's when I noticed the book was one filled with two hundred pages of children stories.

"Mother, look what Carter is giving me. He says I can have his book from when he was ten!" Nibs said smiling.

"I hope you thanked him. This was a very good book." I said.

"You read it too?" Nibs asked curiously.

"Yes I did."

"Will you teach me to read, I forgot how a long time ago. I know some words but not a lot." He said.

"Of course." I said and sat as Carter and him kept reading about Little Bo Peep and her sheep.

Even thought Nibs may be ten he has the mind of a seven year old or even less then that. Being away from this world longer then I was born or even longer then when Wendy who would be well over eighty by now was born, he has forgotten a lot of things. All he knows is childhood of playing, stories, and treasure hunting. All the lost boys are like this, only Peter knows more. Peter can read and write, the others can not.

The clock rang at eleven and I told Nibs it was time to go. He got upset then perked up when I said I'd bring him back soon after everyone else had a turn too.

Carter and him hugged and he ran upstairs to put his new book into my back pack.

Carter came upstairs with us and hugged me and wished us fair well. I told him I would see him next week as I pulled on my back pack with was surprisingly light. I took Nibs hands and we held on to our happy thoughts. Mine was seeing him reading with Carter. We were lifted into the air and flew to the second star to the right and straight on until morning.

Once we entered Neverland we raced home. Nibs beat me by a few seconds as I stumbled and slid down the dirt slid laughing as I bumped into Nibs. The boys and Peter were all already in bed and they all jumped out and greeted us. Peter ran and hugged me then back away and cleared his throat.

"How was your adventure?" he asked Nibs.

"It was wonderful, Father!" Nibs said excitedly.

"Why doesn't Nibs tell you of our adventure and I got put or things away." I told everyone.

All the boys went sit around Peter's chair and Peter sat in the chair all wanting to hear Nibs story. He told of the open window and of Carter. He talked about the clothes and the lady with the garden even the candy, which everyone was interested by. He ran to me and I gave him the brown bag of salt water taffy. He put a piece in everyone's hand including mine. We all ate the candy, sweet and sticky. Everyone went crazy and the twins said how good it was. I smiled, even Peter enjoyed the candy.

I put the Ziploc of medicine on one of my shelves along with my folded clothes. Then I went above Nibs' bed and put his new shirts and shorts on his shelf. Everyone couldn't wait until it was there turn to go shop in London.

"And the boy Carter gave me a book!" he said and ran and got it out my bag. He then showed everyone, "He even taught me how to read a little."

Everyone gasped, I guess they wanted to learn too. "Mother said she'll teach us how to read again!" Nibs told them and they all had grins break across their face.


	15. tell me a story Peter

Peter then excused himself and took me by the hand outside while Nibs continued his stories.

"You're amazing you know that?" he asked.

"No, I'm really not." I said.

"How come you remember that world even though we all forgot almost everything?" he asked.

"I'm like my father, we don't forget anything we don't want to." I said.

"SO if you went to grow up, not that you will of course, but you would remember me?" he asked.

"I would well into the after life and forever more." I said which made him smile.

"I'd remember you too." He said. "That candy was good."

"I loved it as a child." I smiled.

"No you _love_ it as a child, because you will never grow up again." he corrected me.

"I'm sorry you are right." I laughed softly.

"I have someone who wants to meet you." Peter whispered into my ear.

"Meet me?" I asked.

"Yes, his name is Zarron. He's one of Tink's friends." Peter said leading me to the fairy's tree.

"SO a fairy?" I asked.

"Exactly, he wants to be your fairy." Peter said.

"My fairy?" I asked excitdily.

"Yes, your fairy." Peter told me, "He said he likes your heart."

"Oh, I see." I replied.

We arrived at the tree and Peter whistled and everything came to life. This never ceased to amaze me, then again neither did Peter. Fairies of all kind came and flew around us. Peter called for Zarron and he and Tink showed up. Tink flew and sat on Peter's shoulder and Zarron landed in his hand. That's when I noticed that Zarron had black spiky hair, green eyes and he wore brown fitted pants and no shirt that exposed a highly muscular torso. He bowed as Peter introduced him to me and I curtsied as Peter introduced me.

I then held out my hand and Zarron flew into it. "It's a pleasure to meet you miss Juliet."

"The pleasure is all mine." I objected.

"It would honor me if you would so kindly have me as your fairy." He said.

"It would honor me if you were my fairy." I told him.

"Very well then. I like your spirit." Then he hoped onto my shoulder and brushed aside a lose strand of blonde hair.

Peter and I walked back to the house with our fairies on our shoulders. It was nice to have Zarron here, he was nice.

Once we got back home everyone was yawning. So I sang a song and everyone fell asleep including Tink and Zarron who found a stack of folded shirts to sleep on. Once I finished my song I tucked everyone into bed and kissed their foreheads. I then went and stood over Peter's bed.

"Good night Peter." I said and kissed his forehead.

"Night, Mother." He said sleepily without opening his eyes.

I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

I was the luckiest girl there ever was. Not only would I be fifteen forever but I got to be with Peter forever, and the lost boys. These boys made up the family I've always wanted even if it is weird for them to call me their Mother. I love it anyways.

Late in the night I woke up to hear Curly crying in his sleep. I jumped out of bed and woke him gently and sat on his bed with him. He crawled into my lap and wrapped his tiny arms around my neck. "It's okay Curly mother is here." I said sweetly while rubbing his back.

He pulled back and through tear eyes and sobs told me, "Mother, I had a night mare that Hook took you and you never came back. Then father went to save you and he didn't come back either."

"That will never happen, Curly. I will always come back for you boys." I told him.

"Thank you Mother." He said.

I kissed his forehead as he unlocked his arms from around my neck and crawled back under the covers. I sang him a song so he would fall back asleep, only I didn't notice Peter listening as well.

Once Curly was fast asleep once more I walked over to Peter's bed. "Want me to sing you a song too?" I joked.

He rolled over onto his back and put his hands under his head, "No." he said.

"Then what do you want?" I asked quietly.

He patted the bed then sat up. I sat down and he pulled me to him and kept his arms around me. This was so weird but after a minute he leaned his head on mine and I leaned on him. "Fascinating." He said.

"What is?"

"You are." He said.

"How am I fascinating?" I asked.

"Because every time I see you or hear your voice my heart skips a beat. And well right now, I'm surprised it's even beating at all." He said.

"Peter tell me a story." I said.

"I'm no good at telling stories." He said.

"Yes you are. Please."

He started telling me of his adventures and how he would come visit my home before I decided to come to Neverland. Before I knew it I was laying down with my head in his lap and I was dead to the world. I felt him move me at some point then I felt him pulled the blanket over me.

*six months later- one year being in Neverland*

"Peter!" I yelled as I slid down the slide in the house. It looked so much bigger since Zarron and Tink helped me and made two rooms, one for my personal room and a kitchen.

"Juliet?" I heard him say as he stood up from his chair.

I ran and threw my arms around him, "You have to come see something." I said then I took his hand and pulled him outside.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Shooting stars!" I replied excitedly. All of the lost boys were in the tree watching.

I ran with Peter into an open field away from the house. "See?" I said pointing to the shooting stars in the sky.

"They're beautiful." I said.

"Not near as pretty as you." he said and pulled me into him for a kiss.

After Hook told us we were in fact in love, everything went smoothly in our relationship. Our relationship was weird though. Of course I was like a mother to everyone Including Peter and he was like a father to everyone, and he was highly protective of me. We acted like a brother and sister or two best friends every day and acted like we were dating when we were alone. Peter only when he was extremely happy and no one was around or if I was crying, which I sometimes did would he kiss me on my lips. But now every time he entered the house I got a kiss on the cheek. Plus it was funny to hear all the boys make disgusted noises.

Peter then sat down and took me with him. I wrapped my arms around his torso, I never admitted it to anyone but I like how he never like wearing a shirt. He put one arm around me and propped himself up on the other. I leaned on his chest and he rested his head on mine.

We talked about nothing in particular just about how the mermaids said Hook returned but he wouldn't be messing with us anytime soon. But we were more then okay with that idea. We talked about the boys and how anxious everyone was about getting another piece of salt water taffy since I haven't gone to London in a while. In my personal room my clothing choices were expanded as well as Zarron helped me organize the house, well the kitchen and the boys clothes at least along with my own room.

"Peter?"

"Yea?" he asked looking down at me.

I kept looking ahead of me not looking up to see his eyes, "What would you say if I said I wanted to stay back in London?" I asked. I didn't want to, I was just wondering.

He then quickly stood up making me fall over, "No, you can't go!" he said desperately.

"I know, I won't go. I was just wondering." I said.

"Please don't." he said sitting back down.

He pulled me to him and I leaned against him once again and I never mentioned it again. Peter was happy I was here, I was happy, so were the lost boys that's all I needed to make me stay.

"Let's go in." Peter said after an hour of us just looking at the stars.

I let out a yawn and stood up. Peter laughed slightly then picked me up and cradled me in his arms like a small child. I didn't fight with him I just leaned against him and let him carry me back. I had already told the boys their story and sang them to sleep so I wouldn't have to worry about them tonight, for a while at least. Peter laid me down in my bed and pulled the blanket to my shoulders. He kissed my forehead, a gesture he saw me do every night after tucking in the lost boys.

I knew I fell asleep quickly I was so tired, what I wish didn't happen was Nibs having a nightmare. It was like a domino effect between Nibs, Toodles, Curly and Slightly. When one had a nightmare they all did, or they all just wanted attention. Nibs nudged me awake. I pushed myself up on one elbow and looked at him.

"Nibs?" I asked.

"I had a nightmare, mother." He said quietly almost embarrassed.

I was too tired to move so I scooted over and patted the bed next to me, "Come get some sleep.

It was funny because when I woke up at dawn all the boys except Peter had made their way to my bed and slept with me. The Twins were at the foot of the bed and I was in between Nibs, Slightly, Toodles and Curly. I laughed to myself and saw how Peter was trying to contain his laughter. I shook my head then stuck my tongue out at him. He then stood and stretched and I rolled my eyes I couldn't get out of bed without waking anyone. I laid back down and fell back asleep.

Next time I woke up only Curly was left in the bed by the wall so I got out of bed and went fix breakfast. Cereal! Yum… once all the bowls were on the table Curly woke up and everyone ran and started eating. I ate mine then one everyone was done I took all the bowls and spoons and put them in a gaint wooden bowl. I went down to the river and washed them all then brought them back. I staked the bowls back on the shelf neatly near the plates and dropped the spoons in the little container with the forks and knives.


	16. lost

All the boys then ran outside to play and I stayed inside and collected the dirty clothes. I threw them all in a wicker basket that was already full of their dirty clothes. It was funny how many clothes they went through in a day. Once the boys start wearing the same thing over and over I take the clothes to my father's house in London and use the washer and dryer, it is much quicker then washing them and hanging them outside to dry. I've liked taking trips to London for a day or two at a time, it helps me remember my past, which I never want to forget.

My father already redid his will and since I was an only child and he has no family he left everything to Carter who said if my father dies, all that is mine or my mothers becomes mine. I can store it in the attic if he has a family, but of course he'll tell them about me, or I can take the things here. Peter already said with the help of the lost boys they would be willing to make me my own underground tree house right next to them with a door separating the two, so I can go in and out as I please. They think I don't know but Zarron spilled they had already started and I was going to love the place.

I finished tossing the dirty clothes including mine in the hamper then I remade their beds. I cleaned my separated room and made my bed. I blew out the candles around my bed that I lit at night.

I heard the door open and Peter came in with a big smile on his face with a wild beautiful yellow flower in his hand. He put it behind my ear then stole a kiss from my lips. I smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. who knew Peter Pan could be romantic? Ha-ha.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fantastic and yourself?" he asked his blue eyes starring into mine.

"Fine." I replied.

"Just fine, maybe this will change your mind." Then he pressed his lips gently to mine. He pulled away slowly his lips lingering making me crave another kiss but I didn't get one.

He let me go and plopped down on my just made bed and stretch out.

"I Just made that bed." I complained.

"It's a nice bed." he smiled laughing.

"You're one to talk." I said rolling my eyes.

He smiled up at me, I couldn't help but smile back. then I remembered the dirty clothes, I needed to go wash them.

"I'm going to London, I'll be back before bed time tonight." I said then pulled my back pack on my back.

"Okay." Peter replied rolling onto his stomach and took the picture of my old husky Gypsie and me and looked at it.

I put grabbed the whicker basket then headed on to London. I liked going by myself to think, plus I could take care of female things. The one good thing I never had to worry about which most girls my age did was the whole mood swings and annoying time of the month. I much rather never growing up opposed to growing up and having to go through that every month of my life.

When I got to my house the window was open and Carter called my name. I went down stairs with the basket and greeted him. I put the clothes washing then met him in the kitchen where he was making a vegetable soup. I went shopping and got myself a few things I needed, then I bought some more salt water taffy for everyone. When I got back to the house I went up to the nursery. I went into the closet and gasped. Everything had been replenished.

"Your dad always wanted everything ready in case you would come back." Carter said.

"He never lets go does he?" I asked him without looking behind me to him.

"I'm afraid not. He tells wonderful things about you. even after a year and a few months he still knows you're out there watching over him." Carter said.

"I'm breaking his heart." I said.

I didn't need to look at Carter to know he nodded. "I wish I could say no and not be lying."

I touched the silk gown hanging nearest me, "Do you think I did the right thing?" I asked.

"Which would be?"

I turned to Carter, "Going to neverland with Peter." I told him.

"Yes. But maybe you could tell your father so he wouldn't worry. And that way you could visit with him instead of sneaking in his…your home without him knowing." Carter suggested.

"I'll see him my next trip. I can't stay long this time." then we walked down stairs and I started folding the dried clothes and Carter helped. We placed them neatly in the wicker basket and I ate lunch with him well after three then I had to be on my way.

I told him good bye and went back home.

I put all the clothes back neatly on the shelves and put the wicker basket back in the corner of the room. I neatly put my new undergarments under my washed clothes on the shelf and I refolded my covers that were wrinkled. I then turned around and I noticed Peter was laying in bed with his face in the pillow, I didn't know if he was crying or sleeping. I walked over and sat on the bed and laid a hand on his bare back. "Peter?"

Then I heard a silent cry, "Juliet." I heard his mumble through the pillow.

"What's wrong Peter?" I asked him rubbing his back.

"I lost it." he said.

"Lost what?" I asked.

"The kiss." He mumbled.

"What kiss?" I asked confused.

"The one Wendy gave me a long time ago. I lost it." he said turning over and my hand brushed over his side and stopped in the middle of his chest.

"The thimble?" I asked confused. He nodded, his eyes red, that "kiss" did mean a lot to him. I then started to almost get jealous because that meant so much to him and it wasn't from me. "Where did you have it last?"

"I don't know, we were flying around then Slightly ran into me and I didn't see it again." he said putting his arm over his eyes.

"Let's go find it then.' I said taking his hand.

"No." he said sternly.

"It means so much to you though." I said.

"It does, but I think…maybe…"

"Maybe what?" I asked.

"I should forget her…" he said as if talking to himself.

"Who?"

"_Peter, you won't forget me will you?"_

"_Me forget? Never"_

"_Peter, will you come back?"_

"_To hear stories…about me."_

"No one. Just an old friend." He said looking into space.

"Okay. Do you want anything?" I asked.

"Tell me a story." He said then he changed his ming, "No, sing me a song."

"Okay, which song?" I asked.

"The one where you want a miracle?" he requested.

It's a song by a group I liked back in America called Cascada and the song is called Miracle but I made it slower and into a lullaby almost.

_Boy meets girl  
You were my dream,my world  
But i was blind  
You cheated on me from behind_

Peter moved to where his head was in my lap as I sat cross legged and ran my fingers through his hair.

_So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you__[echo]_

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle... Miracle

Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle...  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

"Peter are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, then added quickly, "thank you."


	17. i love you Peter Pan

(**_Okay so i skipped around the lost boys trips to london to get this .but when i finish those ill add them in. they aren't very important to the storyline just comedic relief)_**

**_[And a thanks to Christopher Scott for the idea for this chapter]_**

Peter and I flew to London since it was Peter's turn to come with me. Peter kept saying how he should leave and go check on the lost boys. I think he was right with Nibs and Slightly in charge they may burn the tree house down. Ha-Ha. Peter seemed to like a scenery change for once in a while. He also seemed to be getting along with Carter.

I left Peter down stairs in the family room by the fire place with Carter as I went shower. I let the warm water run over me and I washed away the dirt from my body and hair. Nothing felt as relieving as a warm shower opposed to a bathe in a cold river. I stepped out the shower and dried off then twisted my hair up into a messy bun on top of my head. I pulled on under garments and an emerald night gown that fell to mid thigh with spaghetti straps. I liked it a lot and the fabric was soft and smooth it reminded me of my mother. She would always were shirts made of the fabric.

I went back down stairs and sat in on the couch next to Peter across from Carter. They were quiet which worried me I looked at Carter then back to peter who just looked down at me and smiled.

*Peter*

The boy Carter was handsome and grown up. He was eighteen now, when Juliet should be seventeen. I can see it in his eyes he doesn't want to lose her to me. Everyday I worry she'll leave me to grow up. I wonder if his fear is if she never returns to grow up and he loses her? The more I sit here in silence with Juliet next to me smiling up at me the more I envy him. He isn't afraid to grow up and see what is in store for him one day. Neither is Juliet, she told me she isn't afraid to grow up, but she won't if it meant leaving me and the lost boys.

Juliet scoots closer to me and lays her head on my bare chest. I wrap my right arm around her protectively. I don't, no, I can't lose her to him. He can have everything. A family, a loving wife, children, friends, but without Juliet all I have is eternal youth and the lost boys. Without Juliet I rather grow up and die one day.

"Carter?" Juliet asks quietly, "How is my father?"

"Aging, but he still acts as though he is in his twenties." Carter said smiling which made Juliet smile.

I was all to aware of how she smiled at him and how he beamed with happiness. Maybe coming here was a mistake. Without noticing it I had gotten up and started walking towards the stairs.

"Peter, where are you going?" Juliet asked coming and catching my wrist.

"To sleep." I lied.

"Do you want me-"

"No, stay and talk to Carter." I said and walked up the stairs.

I went into the nursery and stood on the window sill of the large window. Two years ago I came in here and found a girl eager to escape this world. Now she seems as though she wouldn't mind growing up.

_You're Wendy is leaving you. Why would she stay? What have you to offer?_

Hook's voice filled my dead of the day I lost Wendy. I couldn't lose Juliet not after all of this. If only Carter new how lucky he was. He grew up with Juliet he knows things about her I never will because I can't grow up with her by my side. All we can do is stand in a window watching as the happiest thing in our lives leaves us to grow up!

I fell to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my hands around them and laid my head on my knees. Silently I cried.

_To live would be an awfully big adventure. _

_I do quite like adventures._

_Come with me to Neverland where you'll never have to worry about grown up stuff ever. _

_Fascinating._

_Flying is an awfully big adventure you know. _

_Peter! Peter! Please….! _

I was shaken awake by Juliet. "Peter, Peter. Wake up." I noticed I was lying on the floor on my side. "Come get in bed." she said sweetly. Her voice makes me melt.

I pushed myself upright then all the way and walked over to the bed nearest the window. I crawled in and Juliet came and pulled the covers up over me. She kissed my cheek then walked towards the door.

"Juliet, where are you going?" I asked.

"Finish visiting with Carter. I've been missing two years here, I want to know what's been going on around London and back in America." Just her voice made it seem like she wanted to grow up.

I fell asleep but was restless. In the middle of the night I woke up and saw Juliet sleeping with a smile on her face in her bed. I got up and walked to her. She looked so breakable. I pushed a piece of hair out of her face and pulled her blanket higher for her. Then I turned to the door and walked out and down the stairs only to find Carter reading in the family room.

"Oh, Peter, does Juliet need something?" he asked as soon as I walked in and took a seat back on the couch.

"No." I said.

"Is she asleep?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked.

Everything I wanted to say. "Did you and Juliet talk about me?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, why?" Carter asked.

"What did she say?" I asked looking down.

"Peter, you've got a great girl. Don't let her get away." He said before starting.

"I know that! but you being here is making that hard to do!" I said impulsively.

He looked taken back, "You think she wants to stay here and grow up."

"She's told me, you are good friends. I thought she –"

"Wanted to stay here and grow up?" he asked and I nodded. "Peter, she loves you. She never would leave Neverland to grow up without you and the lost boys. She told me no matter how many times I've asked her to come back and stay she refused. She wants to stay with you, Peter." He said.

"You have no idea how it hurts to see her look at you and see her friend age without her. I just wish she could be happy." I said quietly.

"She is happy, in Neverland with you Peter." Carter reassured me.

I felt someone watching us from the top of the stairs then I remembered Tink said no matter what she'd follow. Carter and I talked for a long time about Juliet and how we both loved her. He loved her like he would a sister, he said I loved her like she was everything to me and more. It was hard to put up an argument with that.

He told me goodnight then got up and walked through a hall to his room. I returned up the stairs and saw Juliet sitting on the top step with her hands folded in her lap. Her blue eyes followed me then her hands floated up as to take mine. I took her hands and she stood up and pulled me to follow her into the old nursery_._

She closed the door behind us and turned the lights on low so she could see me. She went and sat on her bed and pulled me with her. She asked me why I was jealous of Carter and I explained it to her. She took my hand in both of hers and kissed it. Then she looked at me and said five words that made me realize how wrong I was.

"_I love you Peter Pan." _Then she proved that statement. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. I wonder which one of us would be reluctant to let go first.

*Juliet*

I woke up and turned over to face Peter. He had fallen asleep beside me with one arm protectively over me. It was nice to feel his warmth next to me. I freed one arm and then pushed a lock of his ashy blonde hair out of his closed sleeping eyes. I could have sworn I just saw him smile in his sleep. I know that I smiled even if he didn't.


	18. why must love hurt

_**im not gonna lie i hate this chapter. i dont know why i wrote it. i was desperate to post something, i skipped around the time line quite alot and will go back when i can and fill in, although nothing important happens in between. now Juilets father knows the truth. i am truly sorry for this chapter and when i can i will post something alot better. (and at the end when describing the house ill get to that, the fairies and the lost boys added on part of their underground house to give Juliet some space of her own.)**_

**_love- Leigh_**

_*_A few months later*

Peter and I were in London and I finally after two years decided to see my father and tell him the truth. I took Peter with me because I knew I needed him with me when I went. Carter left the window open for us, he never closed it. If my father closed it he would open it knowing I would only come back if it were open.

Carter then took my hand and I took Peter's and led us down stairs. I saw my father reading a book in his chair in front of the fire place.

"James, Someone is here to see you." Carter said.

My dad turned and you could have sworn I rose from the dead. "Juliet!" he exclaimed then got up and ran to me. "My precious Juliet!" he said spinning me around. "You don't look a day older the sixteen!"

"That's because I'm sixteen." I said.

The four of us all sat down and told our story. Dad couldn't believe I kept coming here but was too scared to tell him. He seemed to be very accepting of everything. A few hours later Peter said he'd go check in with the lost boys and be back later that night.

Me and my father caught up and I went shower then kissed him good night and retired to bed leaving the window in the nursery open. I wished Peter to get back fast because I missed him terribly already. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

_Thump. _I heard something and my eyes opened. I looked around but saw nothing. I closed my eyes once again. _thump. _This time the sound was louder. I turned on the light and saw peter banging on the window that was now shut and I saw someone barred it.

I flew out of bed and was trying desperately to open it.

"Juliet!" I heard Peter's muffled cry.

"It's shut! I can't get it open!" I cried back.

I kept trying when I felt myself pulled away by strong arms. I fought and kicked and heard my father.

"Now that you're back you are grounded, no leaving my house ever again!"

"Peter!" I yelled trying to break free of my father's arms. "Carter help me!"

"Carter went run a few errands. He can't hear you." my father said. I can't believe he would do this. After everything! But then again he never could let go of the past. I made a bad choice coming here tonight.

"Peter!" I yelled again trying to break free. "Leave me alone, dad! I want Peter!"

"If I can't have you no one can!" he yelled at me. "It's about time you grew up!"

"I don't want to grow up." I became unsettled then elbowed my father in the gut. I sprinted and picked up my back pack and bolted out the room and down the stairs.

I ran and heard him behind me, the door was locked and the kitchen window was opened. I ran then hurled myself through the window and my father caught my foot and I slammed against the brick wall. i then pulled myself forward and rolled then sprinted. "PEter!" I yelled.

Next thing you knew I was lifted and we were on top of my roof hiding behind the chimney. I could hear my father cursing and I turned into Peter and cried into his chest and he held me and stroked my hair. when my father went back inside to call Carter, Peter scooped me up and flew back to where I belonged, my real home in Neverland.

When we got inside the house I flipped myself out of his arms and ran through the door to my part of the house the fairies and the lost boys built. It was a bed room, a closet and an extra room lined with shelves for my things. I ran in and threw my bag on the floor and flew into my bed. the lost boys wandered in the door way and Peter pushed his way through and came sit on my bed.

He held me and I cried and yelled at him, not even sure why I did. He ordered everyone to the other room and closed the door then returned next to me.


	19. confusion of the heart

_**i fell very very bad that it took so long to get this posted. honestly i lost interest for a while in this story but im getting back on track. **_

**_-leigh_**

Peter rubbed my back, "Juliet why are you crying?"

"My father..." I sobbed, "I thought he would be happy to see me again, but all he wants is me back. I knew he couldn't get his head out of the past!"

"Is that why you love London? So you can have part of your past again?" Peter asked. He already figured it out.

I thought about it then nodded solemnly, "Peter I love it here, don't get me wrong but, I miss my family."

"You know you can always change your mind and grow up." He offered but clearly not liking it.

I shook my head, "no I can not do that to the lost boys or you."

"Juliet, stop putting us first all the time, if you want t grow up then go. They won't stop you and neither will I." Peter said knowing he wishes I would stay more then anything.

I pushed myself up right on my bed then stood up and changed into black leather pants that were very flexible and my forest green tunic. I pulled a thick black belt around my hips and slid a knife in it. "I'm going out for a while." I said then left Peter there in my room as I ran through the house and out of the doors.

Truth is, I was homesick. I could never admit it to anyone but myself, I loved Peter but I missed my home. I ran through the forest not sure where I was going. I just had to admit it I wanted to go home. Maybe it was time I returned home. Breaking my heart and everyone else's I think I might. Seeing my father want me back made me think, what if I belong there and not here. People are supposed to grow up, not live forever.

What's the worst if I go back home? I die. I may die here too by pirates or something one day years from now. I would get married and have a family. Go back to America? Who knows, it would be an awfully big adventure to find out though. I stopped running once I hit the ocean. I stood in the wet sand as the water washed over my feet. I pulled off my boots and shrugged out of my clothes leaving on my undergarments. I then waded into the water until I was waist deep.

The water washed over me and it was cool and warm at the same time. it reminded me of going to the gulf beach in south Alabama with my family one year. That was the year I learned to surf a little bit. I loved it but I never continued it like boxing. I dove into the oncoming wave. When my head hit the surface beads of water rolled down my face and neck. I started swimming out into the open expanse of the sea beyond me knowing that every stroke to the horizon was one stroke I had to make to get back to the beach.

I lost track of time and how much I fought against the growing storm until I heard a cannon sound and I was pulled under water as soon as I heard my name being called. When my head broke the surface I saw the oncoming Jolly Rodger. I turned back to the shore and swam as hard as I could.

I ran out of the water and pulled on my shorts and boots then sprinted as I pulled the shirt over my head. That's when I remembered to fly. I thought of Carter and I playing at the park when we were little and I was lifted into the air. That's when I saw Peter standing on the high cliff staring out to the ocean towards the Jolly Rodger, I wonder what he was thinking about. I turned back to the tree home and flew back. I touched my feet to the soft earth then slid down one of the slides. No one was home.

I wondered where the boys where but I saw Peter out so I knew they were all in good hands. It was getting dark so I entered and walked and ran my hand over the arm of Peter's high-backed chair. I then turned and walked through the door that separated my part of the house from everyone else's. I then saw there was a beautiful lily flower on my bed with a note hand written from Peter beside it.

"Here is a kiss for you. I love you, Juliet. Love, Peter." I read aloud then set the note down back on my bed.

I changed into a longer dark blue tunic that fell to mid thigh with long sleeves and silver embroidery. Then I rebelted it. I brushed through my long blonde hair with my fingers. I walked over to a cabinet and opened it there was a stash of the boy's favorite food from London including a jar full of salt water taffy. I pulled our a box of noodles and a few other ingredients to make their favorite spaghetti for dinner tonight.

I did all the cooking inside now thanks to boys and fairies making a kitchen with a fireplace in my part of the house. I put the water boiling and dropped the noodles in. I set the table and went back to stirring the noodles.

As I stirred the noodles I thought about how I missed back home. Why else would I go to London with or without the boys? I was just like my father, no matter how much I hate to admit it, I can't let go of the past.


	20. is this the end?

**here is the truth of the whole story. will juliet leave? will Peter fight to have her back? will their love story end in a tragic ending?**

As I stirred the noodles I thought about how I missed back home. Why else would I go to London with or without the boys? I was just like my father, no matter how much I hate to admit it, I can't let go of the past.

I dished the food and sat at the table waiting for the boys to show up. The more I waited alone the more I found myself thinking. I didn't know what the right thing to do was. I love Peter, I love my father. I love Neverland, I love America and London. I can't stand to leave Peter or the lost boys, but for almost a year now I've been prolonging this decision. I don't want to make this choice.

That's when I heard the boys come in and swarm and sit around the table. I couldn't look ay Peter who sat right across from me. Everyone dug in and I just pushed the spaghetti around in my plate. Once the boys finished eating I told them to go wash up and change for bed. Peter stayed behind and helped clear the table and was the dishes.

Peter closed the door to separate us from the boys. I could tell he sensed my questioning I just hoped he wouldn't bring it up.

I wasn't that lucky.

"Juliet, are you okay?" Peter asked setting a bowl down on the counter.

I dropped my towel and gripped the counter in my hands and shook my head avoiding looking at him. Peter walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Juliet, what's wrong?" he asked again.

I turned to him and looked at his chest, I couldn't meet his eyes. "Peter, I don't know what to do."

He pulled back and let his arms drop, "You're leaving us."

"I didn't say that." I said.

"But you know you miss your father and your friend!" he argued backing away further.

"Peter, I don't know if I'm leaving or not yet." I said.

"Then why don't you just go. Get all your stuff and leave! Your just like every Mother we had. You promised you wouldn't leave! You promised!" Peter yelled from across the room, I could see tears rolling from his cheeks.

"Peter, listen to me." I begged.

"Leave!" he yelled and ran out the door and slammed it behind him.

I heard Nibs in the other room, "Does this mean mother won't tell us a story tonight?"

I didn't know what came first, the sobs or the tears. It was terrible! All I know was I grabbed my backpack and pilled all my clothes into the bag. Then I laid on the bed in tears and I saw the flower. It was the kiss from Peter that he left earlier today.

I fell asleep crying. Tomorrow I was leaving. Before dawn I got up and grabbed my bag with my things. This was my last chance to stay or go. And I walked out the door.

I couldn't let go of my past, and I was looking at a future of being with the lost boys and Peter all my life. I quietly left the tree house and Tink ran in front of me chiming like a bell.

"Tink I made up my mind, I'm going to grow up." I said.

She slumped her shoulders and her wings slouched and she floated to the ground. I started walking on and she pulled at my sleeve of my blue long tunic. I flicked her aside and apologized. Then I thought of seeing Carter again. I floated into the air and I followed the second star to the right, I road the waves and went beyond the horizon. Before I knew it I found myself in London looking up at my house.

I knocked on the door and tightened my hold on my back pack. Carter answered the door. He was nineteen now. I walked in and Carter closed the door stunned.

"What you aren't flying through the window anymore?" he said laughing then he stopped when he saw my smile turn into a frown.

"I'm staying home now." I replied.

His jaw dropped, "But Peter and the boys!"

"I love them, but I belong here. I know I said that about being there too but if I belonged there I wouldn't be so wrapped up in not forgetting this place." I answered.

"I'm so sorry, Juliet." He said pulling me to him in a hug.

I wrapped my arms around his torso then pulled away and wiped my eyes, "I'm gonna go unpack."

I ran upstairs and to the nursery. The window was opened so I left it like that. I unpacked all my things then kicked off my boots. I went to my vanity and got my soft silver brush and brushed out my long blonde hair. Things would never be able to go back to the way they were before.

I got up and walked over to my piano and started playing. I stopped when I hit a wrong note, I never hit wrong notes. I got up and went to my bed and fell onto it with my face in the pillow and closed my eyes. Within a few minutes I was snoring I was in such a deep sleep.

I woke up when the first raise of the morning broke through the window and the smell of bacon crept to my nose. I sat up and saw that someone covered me and turned out the lights in the room. I swung my feet over the side of the bed, and a cold breeze swept through the window. I got up and walked to the window. I gently laid my hand on the window sill and took a deep breath. I stood up on the sill and looked out to the sky.

The breeze picked up and tossed my hair behind me. I looked at the tree near by blooming with beautiful white flowers. that's when the wind blew once so strong two white flowers broke off and flew right passed me and into the room. I turned to look at them and the flowers danced on the last of the breeze until the fell suddenly and fell on my old diary on my vanity. I walked over and picked up the flowers and brought them to my dresser but the wind blew them out of my hands and back on top of my journal. This was getting annoying.

I went to my journal and bent down to were I was eye level with the flowers. I blew on them and they didn't budge. I pressed my brows together and frowned. I turned and walked out of the room and down the stairs and into the kitchen where I found Carter and my father cooking breakfast.

My dad turned and came hug me, "Sweetheart, I'm so glad you came back."

"Me too daddy." I said into his shirt.

He let go of our embrace then fiddled with his tie and excused himself to be off for work. He apologized that he had to run off when I just got home. Once he left I ran my hand through my hair and sat on the stool at the counter then rested my head on my hands. Carter dished both of us a plate of food and then put forks next to our plates. He wiped his hands on a towel and sat down. we started eating in silence.

"Juliet, are you okay?" Carter asked when he saw me barely eating. When I didn't answer he called my name again.

I jumped up, "Oh yea, I just need a shower I guess." I got up and put my plate in the sink, "Thanks for breakfast."

I turned and ran upstairs and into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and threw my clothes on the floor. I stood under the shower head and let the water rain down on me. After I showered I dried my hair with a towel and wrapped the towel around me.

I extited the shower and bumbed into Carter.

"oh, I'm so sorry." I said blushing. Carter was there standing staring at me wrapped in a towel.

He smiled then handed me a white rose, "This was at the door with your name on it."

I took the rose and smelled it, "Carter, you didn't need to get me a rose."

He looked at me and said, "I didn't get it for you."

"Oh." I said looking at it. I pushed around him and ran into the nursery.

I ran into the closet and put on my long emerald green tunic and belted it. it fell to mid thigh and had long sleeves embroidered with gold. I walked out and into the main room and looked around. There was a white lily flower on the window sill, the two white flowers on the diary and the white rose laying on my bed. I went and picked up my diary and opened it. I flipped through and stopped on the page where a white petal was in between two pages.

I read the page that was in my hand writing.

_Peter Pan is no fool. He is a brave lad who fought the evil captain Hook and fed his hand to a crocodile. Peter is Father to the Lost boys too. One day I want to travel to Neverland and have an adventure of a lifetime. _

I flipped a few pages to another petal.

_Peter pan gave me a kiss tonight. A beautiful white flower. We danced among the fairies and I gave him a real kiss. Peter pan is amazing._

The next page was marked too.

_I never want to return home and grow up but, I must. Peter Pan, I love him. if it weren't for Captain Hook telling us…_

_"We may never have known we love each other."_ I heard.

I turned and saw Carter reading over my shoulder.

"Juliet," he started as he took the diary from me, "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

I shook my head, "The more I think I want something the less I know what I want.

**March.**

**April.**

**May.**

"Juliet, I think you should go back to America." My dad said randomly through dinner one night.

"I want to stay here." I said.

Receiving white flowers died down the first week I came here. Every night I dreamed of Peter. I had to admit I felt like I ripped a huge whole in my heart.

"You are leaving tomorrow. I got you a plane ticket, you are going to stay with Carter and his family." My father said.

I turned to Carter, "you knew about this?"

"I suggested it." he said solemnly.

"No, I don't want to go!" I said.

"Juliet, you are waiting for _him_ to come and sweep you off your feet. He is never coming back." my father told me.

"No!"

_"Pan drop the sword or she dies." Hook threatened._

_"Don't do it Peter!" I yelled at him._

_"All you have to do is turn yourself over and she goes free." Hook entertained the thought._

_"Promise you won't hurt a single hair on her head?" Peter asked._

_"Peter don't listen to him." then hook pressed the sword to my throat and I tensed and shut up. _

_"I promise, you have my word." Hook said. _

_Peter then dropped his swords. Then Hook shoved me to Smee, "Tie her up!" he yelled. Not again, I rolled my eyes. _

_"You promised!" Peter yelled as two pirates came and bound him._

_"Aye, I did." Then Hook came over to me and pulled out a strand of my hair, "And this is the single hair I won't harm. Tie them all up!"_

_My arms where tied behind my back and my ankles were tied together. The lost boys were all tied in the same way and they sat us down and we were all looking at Peter. _

_"You should have stayed away." He whispered to me._

I woke up in a cold sweat crying. _Peter, you got what you wanted, I'm away now. _I thought, _he's never coming back. _

I crawled out of bed and grabbed a duffle bag and started shoving all my things in it. Once I was finished packing I went shower then changed into jean shorts and a flowing sapphire blue tunic and belted it. I tied my gladiator shoes on then I noticed the white flower on my vanity. I took it and pinned it behind my ear.

There was a knock on my door and Carter came in. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded. I grabbed my bag and followed him out of the room then I remembered something once I was down the stairs. "Go, I'll meet you in the cab, take my bag. I forgot one thing." I threw him my bag then ran back upstairs and into the nursery.

I walked to the window and stood on the sill.

"Now, there is no need for this to stay open. Good bye, Peter Pan." I stepped back and closed the window then locked it.

I turned and walked away, time to go back to life the way it was before I came here to London.

…

I stepped out of the cab and Carter handed me my bag and reassured me everything will be okay. Without looking back and I walked through the opened doors that lay ahead of me.

*Peter*

"Now, there is no need for this to stay open. Good bye, Peter Pan." I heard Juliet say.

I stood there hiding behind the side of the window. If she looked to the left she would see me looking at her. I heard the window click to tell me it was locked. She was gone, forever. Forever is and awfully long time.

Once my feet touched the road I fixed the collar of my shirt and walked back home.

Once Juliet finally left Neverland I got to thinking. Maybe it was time the lost boys and I lived and grew up normally. We came back to London and we were put into an orphanage the week after she left. I stopped sending her flowers then. Instantly an elderly couple only fifty or so years of age came and adopted the lost boys and I.

I attended the high school Juliet went to. We had two classes together but she never noticed the boy sitting beside her wishing she would look to her left.

I walked in the door with my head hung.

"Peter, why are you so down?" my new mother asked.

"She's gone. Back to America." I said glumly.

"Peter, you love her. Don't let her forget that." my mother said placing a small box in my hand.

That's when I got an idea. I bolted out the door and ran straight for the airport and hopped in a cab thinking it would be quicker. I wouldn't let her forget it.

Juliet was everything to me and more. When she left, she took a huge part of me. I couldn't let her leave. Ever since I met her, I knew I didn't want her to leave. I was scared that one day she would leave forever. Today I was facing my biggest fear.

*Juliet*

I followed Carter down the hallway to the plane. It was so early it was nearly empty. It was around six a.m.

Quietly I followed.

That's when I heard someone running behind me, then I heard my name being called.

I turned towards the voice and a boy scooped me up and spun me around.

"Juliet I found you!" he said.

"Who are you?" I asked as I stared at the boy with his arms around me.

I looked into his sparkling green eyes. I touched his cheek and looked at his curly ashy blonde hair. then he smiled a crooked smile I fell in love with years ago.

"PETER!" I yelled when I noticed him. I laughed in disbelief and hugged him. I was reluctant to pull back, "How did you?"

"I've grown up. I'm seventeen now." he smiled.

"You… you live here? What about the boys?" I asked not letting go of him.

"They are here to. They grow up faster then I do. We have a family here. Mr. and Mrs. Bates are our mother and father." Peter said.

"Juliet, what's going on?" Carter called running back towards me.

"Peter's here." I said in disbelief.

Before I could stop myself I crushed my lips on his. When I pulled back he smiled and took my hand.

"You can't leave Juliet." Peter said.

"How could I leave you, Peter Pan? I've tried and look where it brought us? Right back to each other." I said.

Then he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small blue velvet box.

He then dropped to one knee, "Juliet, will you marry me?" he asked.

I fell to the ground and hugged him in tears, "Yes." He hugged me and pulled me up with him.

Now, I never have to leave him.

I turned to Carter, "I'm staying here."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Carter said. "London has become a home to me. I'm staying too."

I smiled and slid my hand into Peter's. Now, this was a start to a new life.

***stay tuned for part III: start of a new begging***

**Juliet and Peter's life together forever in London. growing up.**

**these questions will be answered:**

**what will the lost boys do?**

**what happened to Carter and Tinker bell?**

**What happend to Peter and Juliet?**


	21. Part: III a life spent with you

**Okay ! im sorry i've been gone for so long and i have sooo little done! i will try to update more often now but being in highschool and on three dance teams and a studio in seven classes and a teacher i am really busy stress on the really part.**

**so here is PArt III  
**

**where all your questions will be answered in the end. **

enjoy reading...this is one awfully big adventure!

-amand Leigh

"Juliet!" the lost boys yelled and attacked us as Peter and I walked through the door.

I hugged them and kissed their cheeks. I missed them so much. Nibs was the last to hug me. He stood there hesitating when I dropped to my knees and said I was sorry. He walked up to me then threw his arms around my neck and hugged me.

"I missed you mommy." He said.

I wanted to cry. I pulled away from him and smiled watching the smile break out across his face. I cradled his cheek in my hand, "Nibs, Mrs. Bates is your mother now."

"Oh." His mouth formed a little 'O'.

I stood up and messed up his hair and then I saw Mr. and Mrs. Bates walk down the stairs hand in hand.

"Mother, this is Juliet." Peter introduced me.

Mrs. Bates smiled and her blue eyes lit up and she offered her hand to me. I took it and she held it and took my other and looked at me smiling.

"She's beautiful, Peter." She told him. then she spoke to me, "Now I can see why Peter wouldn't want to leave you."

I blushed and looked down. Then Mrs. Bates let go of my hands and Mr. Bates took my right hand and kissed it. "It is a pleasure to meet the girl Peter has spoken so highly of."

I blushed again and turned to Peter, "you talked about me?"

"Why would I?" he asked taking my left hand and kissing the diamond ring on my ring finger.

"Juliet, will you tell us a story?" Slightly asked.

"Juliet, come see our rooms!"

"Juliet, sing us a song!"

"Boys, I'm sure Juliet is busy." Mrs. Bates said stopping their conversations.

"But of course I'll go and tell you boys a story, that is, so long as you have a sword or two and someone wants to be the menacing Captain Hook!" I said and they all cheered and ran upstairs. "I'll be back in a minute. Excuse me." I said then ran up the stairs after them.

After I returned down stairs from all the boys tucked into bed and sleeping I was taken into the family room with Peter and his new parents.

"Juliet, we are pleased you are going to be Peter's new wife soon." Mr. Bates said.

"Oh, yes, deary! Do you have a wedding gown?" Mrs. Bates asked.

"Not yet." I said, I totally forgot about a dress.

"Well, tomorrow I will pick you up and we'll go get your perfect gown." Mrs. Bates exclaimed more excited them I am.

"Where would you like the wedding?" Mr. Bates asked and I turned to Peter.

"Kensington Gardens." I said and Peter smiled and agreed.

"Perfect, how bout this spring? That's about four months." Mrs. Bates said rattling off to herself.

Mr. Bates and his wife retired to their room talking about wedding planning. Peter walked me home then kissed me good night. I was ready to see where this would lead us.

"Juliet! Hurry up, you're going to be late!" Carter called.

Mrs. Bates put the veil on my head then kissed my forehead. The wedding was being held in Kensington Garden so the Bate arrange for a black limo to bring Mrs. Bates, my father, Carter and I to the wedding while all the guests arrived. Butterflies were flying in my stomach and doing flips.

The dress itself was stunning! It was a trumpet style dress with a sweetheart neckline. There were rhinestones around the top and where the flare of the skirt starts. It was absolutely beautiful. it was simple and elegant.

I picked up my dress and ran down the stairs of my home and almost ran into Carter. His jaw dropped and I dropped my dress.

"Wow, you look…wow!" he said.

I felt strong hands on my shoulders, "I think you mean beautiful or stunning." My father said then kissed my cheek and took my hand. He led us outside and into the back of the limo.

I was so nervous I almost had a panic attack when we pulled up outside of the beautiful arch way of white flowers that was set up. My father stayed back with me as the ceremony was beginning. I was terrified so many people showed up. All of the Bates family and friends and my family flew in from America and Carter's family came too.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you want to do this?" my dad asked me again.

"Dad you've asked me this everyday. I want to marry Peter." I replied.

"My little girl is growing up." He said.

"Dad, I'll always be your little girl." I said hugging him as the music started.

He took my arm and we started walking down the isle. My breath caught as I saw Peter standing there in his tux with the biggest smile on his face.

*Peter*

She was stunning, and she is all mine. Juliet's blonde hair was in ringlets and pinned back with a veil and a string of pearls in her hair. She had on a strapless sweetheart neck line trumpet gown. There was beautiful beading and lace but I didn't care about that. she was crying, tears streamed down her face and she also had the biggest smile on her face.

Her father stopped with her in front of me and he kissed her forehead and lifted her veil. She slipped her hand in mine and then her father turned and left. No one was more nervous then I was.

*Juliet*

No one was more nervous then I was at this point in time. I recited after the pastor and I slipped the wedding ring on Peter's finger. Then I was taken away when he pulled me to him and kissed me. Under his lips I smiled and he pulled away and smile. We were now married.

"Being married will be an awfully big adventure." I smiled.

He smiled, "I love adventures."


	22. the grand Finale

**because i know you all love this story so much i had to conclude it. enjoy:)**

* * *

There was a soft cooing in the nursery as I walked in. the wind was rustling the drapes through the open window. I walked to the cradle and laid my eyes upon the sleeping little boy. Green eyes and a tuff of curly blond hair and long skinny fingers and toes. I picked up the infant and held him close to my heart and he tugged on my long hair and I giggled. He rocked his head back and forth sporting a toothless smile. I walked to the open window and he looked out mesmerized by the starry sky.

I heard footsteps behind me then felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and soft lips touch my cheek and long fingers run through my hair.

"He's so at peace in your arms, Juliet." I heard behind me.

"Peter do you think he'll ever leave?" I asked looking down on the child who was now drifting off into sleep.

"To Neverland?" Peter asked.

"Yes, to Neverland." I nodded.

"I'm not sure, I don't know what is still there." He smiled and laughed in my ear, "Pirates, fairies, buried treasure, mermaids, new lost boys, the tree house."

I put a hand on his that rested on my shoulder and leaned my head back into the crook of his neck, "I miss those days Peter."

"I do to, but living and growing old with you is the greatest adventure." Peter kissed my forehead, "Come to bed, sweet heart."

I nodded, "In a moment."

Peter left dimming the lights and I cradled the young infant. I started singing a sweet little lullaby to him stroking is little curls as a little stream of light flew in the window making a soft bell chime. TInk. She sat upon the infants little round belly and patted it smiling.

"Who knows Tink, where he'll end up or who he will grow up to be." I smiled and Tink giggled. "Then again being his mother will be the greatest adventure."

* * *

**comment and i hope you loved this story. and you will be happy to know i am highly considering writing another Peter Pan fan fix, maybe about their son or another love interest story. or even the first lost girl story. **

**- catchmeflying**


End file.
